WildLost
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Yosh, this is the Final chapter. Entah asal bicara atau tidak, yang jelas Grimmjow melamar Ichigo.Tapi Ichigo ragu dan mengajukan syarat agar mereka tidak melakukan sex sampai mereka menikah. Tapi apa Grimmjow kuat melakukan syarat itu kalau tiap hari harus melihat Ichigo bertelanjang dada setiap kali keluar kamar mandi? Warn :Yaoi, Au. OOc, dont like, just read XP
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Summary : Ichigo Kurosaki, maniak game yang malam itu ketiban sial karena harus bertemu dengan pemuda berambut biru yang membuat Ichigo harus merawatnya.

Genre : Romance, Humor –garing–

Rated : T dan mungkin suatu saat bisa naik rate XD

Pairing : GrimmIchi *ketularan suka GrimmIchi dari author Megumi Kei XD*

Warning : YAOI, BL, maleXmale, AU, maybe OOC. DON'T LIKE? JUST READ! *digiles*

Sebuah fict abal dari Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra yang ketularan suka GrimmIchi dari author Megumi Kei. Salam hangat buat Megumi-chan dan all readers…Enjoy this fict please…Btw, mohon do'anya ya readers, authornya mau ujian nasional nih. Do'ain biar gampang ngerjainnya and lulus dengan hasil memuaskan yak XD Amiiin…

Chapter 1 : New Pet

.

.

.

Malam seharusnya sudah sangat larut bagi cowok berseragam SMA untuk keluyuran di jalanan. Ya, pada faktanya jarum jam telah menunjuk angka 11.35 p.m. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi cowok berambut orange satu itu.

"Huaah, sudah malam rupanya." ucap pemuda berambut orange mencolok itu. Name tag di baju seragamnya bertuliskan 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. "Habis game-nya seru sih…jadi lupa waktu" ia kembali mengingat aktifitsnya di game center tadi.

Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang terbatuk dari arah gank di kanan jalan.

"He? Apa ada kakek-kakek yang masih keluyuran jam segini?" gumam Ichigo lalu melangkah ke gank dimana suara batuk tadi berasal, berniat baik untuk menolong kakek-kakek itu. Tapi ia cukup terkejut kala yang didapatinya bukanlah seorang kakek-kakek keriput, melainkan cowok bertubuh kekar yang tersungkur di tengah gank.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo agak panic dan segera memapah cowok itu. Dilihatnya wajah cowok berambut biru itu yang penuh lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Sebagian rambut biru terang cowok itu juga berubah merah, tampaknya kepalanya juga terluka.

"Cih! Bagaimana ini? Kalo aku teriak malam-malam untuk mencari pertolongan, pasti hanya akan ditimpuk massa." Pikir Ichigo yang akhirnya menghela nafas setelah keputusan membawa pulang cowok itu terlintas di otaknya. Ia segera memapah cowok itu dan membawanya ke apartemen.

"Beraaattt…" keluhnya sepanjang jalan. Wajar karena memang tubuh Ichigo cukup kurus sedangkan tubuh orang yang dipapahnya kelihatan berisi a.k.a berotot.

Ichigo membuka pintu apartementnya dengan kasar, lalu dengan tenaga terakhirnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuh cowok itu di ranjang.

"Fuaaahh…hosh…hosh…" Ichigo masih terengah. Dipandanginya sejenak cowok itu, untuk kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil handuk dan air hangat serta kotak P3K.

Ia kemudian membersihkan luka di wajah cowok itu dengan handuk kecil yang dibasahi dengan air hangat, lalu mengoleskan antiseptic di bagian yang terluka dan menempelkan kapas serta bandage.

"Hn…di tubuhnya pasti masih banyak luka." Ujar Ichigo setelah mengobati luka di kepala sang pria. "Cih! Kubuka sajalah bajunya, toh dia sedang pingsan. Dan kalaupun dia bangun memangnya kenapa? Dia kan juga laki-laki, sama sepertiku."

Ichigo membuka seluruh pakaian atas si pemuda, sehingga kini pemuda itu bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang menggiurkan. Ichigo juga sempat terpana dan menelan ludah akan pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aish…aku ini kenapa sih!" Ichigo menggeleng keras untuk kemudian kembali membersihkan luka di tubuh cowok itu mulai dari leher, dada, perut, hingga ke…yeah, nyaris, ke bagian 'itu'. Dan tampaknya cowok itu terganggu saat Ichigo membersihkan daerah yang…well, cukup sensitive itu.

Ichigo berhenti mengompres saat merasakan geliat tubuh cowok di hadapannya. Lalu perlahan, cowok itu membuka mata. Menampilkan sepasang iris biru cemerlang yang seakan menghipnotis Ichigo untuk tenggelam dalam tatapannya.

"Dimana ini…" lirih cowok itu sambil memutar bola matanya, menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

"Di apartemenku, kau tadi pingsan di jalanan." Jawab Ichigo jujur.

Cowok itu duduk perlahan sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Dan kau?" tanyanya.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku yang membawamu kesini. Kau…siapa namamu?"

"Grimmjow. Panggil saja Grimm." Jawabnya seraya melihat tubuhnya yang kini bertelanjang dada. "Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" maki Grimmjow pada Ichigo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu, itu saja!" balas Ichigo agak kasar karena ucapan Grimmjow yang bernada tinggi.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menelanjangiku sesuka hati kan?"

Ichigo terbelalak, kesal karena merasa tak dihargai, dan segera bangkit berdiri. "Memangnya siapa yang menelanjangimu! Aku hanya membuka pakaianmu untuk bisa mengobatimu!"

"The Hell with it! Lalu kalau kakiku juga terluka apa kau juga akan membuka celanaku huh?"

Ichigo lagi-lagi terbelalak, tapi kini dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Te-tentu saja…"

"Iya?" sambung Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Ichigo. "Aku bukan orang yang suka seenaknya pada privasi orang lain!"

"Tch!" hanya itu jawaban Grimmjow, untuk selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Hingga Grimmjow membuka suara.

"Izinkan aku tinggal disini." Ujarnya.

"Ehh?" bingung Ichigo.

"Kubilang biarkan aku tinggal disini! Kau tuli ya?" ulang Grimm.

Emosi Ichigo kembali naik. "Apa begitu caranya untuk meminta izin huh? Ditambah kau yang tidak tahu terimakasih! Kau fikir aku akan mengizinkanmu tinggal disini?" omel Ichigo.

Hening kembali tercipta. Grimmjow tidak membantah seperti tadi, dan Ichigo bisa melihat tatapan sayu Grimmjow. Ichigo menghela nafas, ia memang orang yang paling tidak tegaan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini." Ucap Ichigo pada akhirnya. "Tapi hanya sampai kau cukup sembuh untuk bisa berjalan pulang! Rumahmu dimana sih? Atau kau minta orang rumah untuk menjemputmu saja deh…"

"Tch! Aku ngantuk! Pergi sana!" dan Grimmjow membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang Ichigo.

"Heeehhh? Jangan tidur disitu kepala biru! Ini kamarku! Kau tidur di ruang tamu atau setidaknya tidur di lantai menggunakan futon!" omel Ichigo.

"Cerewet! Aku bilang aku ngantuk! Cepat pergi sana!"

"Kau…!" dan Ichigo membatalkan omelannya saat mendengar nafas teratur Grimmjow. "Apa dia sudah tertidur?" gumam Ichigo. "Cepat sekali…" Ichigo kembali menghela nafas lalu membereskan compress dan kotak P3K-nya. Setelah itu barulah ia menggelar futon di lantai untuk ia tidur.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Tahu begini aku tidak akan menolongmu!" gerutu Ichigo lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di futon.

~ ] ! ~

"…chigo…Ichigo…" panggilan itu membawa Ichigo ke alam sadarnya.

"Apa sih…" lirih Ichigo dengan mata setengah terpejam, rasa kantuk masih menyergapnya dengan erat.

"Hei! Cepat bangun berry!" dan sebuah jitakan mendarat di kening Ichigo.

"Aduuhh!" Ichigo mengaduh keras dan sontak bangun. "Apaan sih?" omel Ichigo pada sosok berambut biru yang kini berada di hadapannya, Grimmjow.

"Aku lapar, cepat masakkan aku sesuatu." Sambung Grimmjow.

"Heehhh? Kau memerintahku? Memangnya kau siapa huh?" bantah Ichigo.

"Tch, sudahlah. Cepat masak sana. Atau belikan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan!"

"Tidak mau! Kalau lapar masak sendiri sana! Di dapur masih ada bahan makanan kok! Aku tidak mau masak. Ini kan baru pukul…" Ichigo melirik jam dinding. "What the Hell!" seru Ichigo melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 07.55 a.m. sedangkan sekolah masuk pukul 08.00 a.m.

Tanpa mempedulikan Grimmjow, Ichigo ngabur ke kamar mandi, cibang-cibung sejenak dan lalu memakai seragam, menyiapkan buku pelajaran, dan memakai sepatu.

"Aduuuh, ada PR yang belum kukerjakan pula." Gerutunya dan langsung cabut keluar apartement tanpa lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia lupakan. Ya, mengunci pintu dari luar tanpa mengingat Grimmjow ada di dalam.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Sepanjang hari di sekolah, Ichigo merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Rasanya ia tak mampu mengingat. Ah…sudahlah. Akhirnya Ichigo mengambil keputusan untuk tak menghiraukan 'sesuatu' yang ia lupakan itu.

Hingga jam makan siang pun tiba. Ichigo seperti biasa, ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya.

"Ichigo, bagaimana ulangan English tadi?" Tanya Hisagi Shuuhei, teman sekelas Ichigo yang bertato 69 di bawah mata kirinya.

"Cih! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Kau tahu kan, English itu kelemahanku. Masih lebih mudah Matematika." Jawab Ichigo.

"Ah, masa sih? Padahal tadi soalnya gampang lho…" sambung Kira Izuru.

"Semudah apapun, yang namanya English tetap saja menyulitkan." Kilah Ichigo lagi.

"Eh, by the way, hari ini Kenpachi-sensei ganti mobil lagi lho…Kali ini warna biru." Ucap Renji Abarai.

"Biru…?" batin Ichigo. Seakan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"Ah, kau ini. Beliau itu kan memang orang kaya. Mau setiap jam ganti mobil aku juga tidak akan heran." Sambung Toushiro Hitsugaya yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Cih kalian dari tadi ngobrol terus. Tidak lapar apa?" heran Hiisagi yang mulai menelan makanannya.

"Lapar…?" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu seakan mengingatkan Ichigo pada sesuatu.

"_**Hei Berry, masakkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar"**_

"PPFFFTTT…." Ichigo seketika menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diminumnya ketika ingatan akan 'sesuatu' itu tampak begitu jelas. Ia ingat kalau Grimmjow, si kepala biru itu ada di apartementnya, dan tadi pagi bilang kelaparan tapi Ichigo tak mempedulikannya dan malah pergi ke sekolah dengan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Kira heran.

Ichigo masih terdiam. Ia tengah berfikir akan pulang sekarang atau tidak.

"Ah, dia tidak akan mati kalau hanya tidak makan selama seharian kan…" pikir Ichigo. "Kubawakan makanan sepulang sekolah saja. Tapi, sepulang sekolah aku kan kerja sambilan. Hn…aku akan mampir ke rumah dulu. Eh, tunggu…Apa iya dia hanya seharian tidak makan? Bagaimana kalau sudah dari kemarin dia tidak makan?"

"Ichigo? Hallooww…?" Renji mengayunkan tangannya di depan Ichigo, membuat Ichigo tersadar.

"A-ano…aku…aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Ichigo.

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Umm…ya, kurasa begitu. Tolong mintakan surat izinnya pada guru piket ya…" dan Ichigo segera melesat pergi.

"Huuuh…apa dia baik-baik saja ya…" khawatir Ichigo sepanjang jalan. Ia berlari secepatnya menuju apartement.

"Grim…Grimm…!" panggil Ichigo seraya menghambur masuk setelah membuka pintu. Dicarinya Grimm di ruang tamu, tapi tidak ada. Di kamar tidak ada, bahkan di kamar mandi juga tidak ada. Dapur. Hanya itu tempat yang belum Ichigo periksa.

"Argh! Bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri karena kelaparan…" Ichigo mulai membayangkan Grimm yang berlumuran darah dengan pisau dapur yang tertancap di perutnya. "Ahh, tidak tidak." Ichigo menggeleng keras dan segera menuju dapur dengan terburu-buru.

Dan seketika…mata Ichigo terbelalak saat melihat keadaan dapur yang…well, lebih parah daripada kapal pecah. Dengan kulkas terbuka dan seluruh isinya termuntahkan di meja dan di lantai, Grimmjow dengan santainya duduk di kursi dengan kaki berada di atas meja.

"Oh, Berry, kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Bolos ya…?" ucap Grimmjow dengan tampang watados a.k.a wajah tanpa dosa dan sambil mengunyah sossis di tangannya.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan Huh!" omel Ichigo.

"Memangnya apa? Kau mengunci pintu dari luar sehingga aku tidak bisa keluar untuk mencari makan! Sementara di kulkasmu tidak ada apa-apa kecuali bahan makanan. Aku ini tidak bisa masak! Jadi aku hanya memakan makanan instant seperti sossis dan mie!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memberantakkan semuanya kan!"

"Cerewet, harusnya kau minta maaf karena tidak membeli makanan instant yang sedikit lebih sehat daripada ini!"

"Siapa yang harusnya minta maaf HAH! Kau menghabiskan stok makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan! Gaji kerja sambilanku baru akan dibayarkan minggu depan dan bulan ini ayahku tidak mengirim uang, kau tidak berfikir akan makan apa untuk kedepannya?"

Kau ini benar-benar cerewet deh, kayak ibu-ibu yang mikirin jatah makanan. Itu bahan makanan kan masih ada!"

"Iya! Tapi kalau aku buru-buru dan tidak sempat masak harusnya kan ada makanan instant! Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan semuanya! Dasar blueberry sialan!"

"Cerewet! Diamlah Berry! Aku sedang bad mood!"

"Kau juga membuatku bad mood bahkan sejak awal bertemu! Kau itu orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan kerjanya merintah melulu! Aku menyesal telah menolongmu dan bahkan mengizinkanmu tinggal disini!"

"Oh…jadi kau menyesal! Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Aku ingin kau pergi dari rumahku secepatnya!"

"Fine! Aku akan pergi! Aku juga tidak pernah meminta kau untuk menolongku!" dan Grimmjow segera bangkit lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur, atau lebih tepatnya pergi meninggalkan apartement Ichigo.

~ ] ! ~

Pukul 03.00 p.m. seperti biasa, Ichigo berangkat ke tempat kerja sambilannya di sebuah restaurant yang tidak begitu besar, tapi sangat laris karena terkenal dengan masakannya yang enak. Ichigo bekerja di sana sebagai Koki, yeah…hal ini bisa menjelaskan kenapa di kulkas Ichigo hanya ada bahan makanan. Tentu saja karena Ichigo suka dan memang pintar memasak.

"Dasar blueberry, awas saja kau. Kau…bla…bla…#%6&*)(!##&%$" Ichigo mengomel sendiri sepanjang perjalanan.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-kun, pelanggan yang menunggu masakanmu sudah banyak tuh…" sapa Kaien, salah satu pelayan di restaurant itu dengan ramah.

"Yoo…Kaien-san, bakal sibuk nih…" balas Ichigo, tampaknya sedikit bisa melupakan kekesalanya. Ia langsung beranjak ke dapur, memakai perlengkapan memasak dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Baru bekerja selama satu setengah jam, Ichigo mendengar ribut-ribut di luar. Ia yang sudah dipercaya oleh pemilik restaurant sebagai koki sekaligus salah satu pengurus, tentu saja langsung terjun ke TKP (?).

"Ada apa, Kaien-san?" Tanya Ichigo pada Kaien yang tampaknya juga mau ke tempat keributan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Hiyori-san sedang ribut dengan seorang pelanggan." Jawab Kaien.

"Cih! Apa lagi yang dibuat bocah satu itu!" gerutu Ichigo lalu menghampiri meja no.6 dimana terjadi keributan itu. Dan dahi Ichigo langsung berkedut kesal begitu tahu siapa yang tengah bertengkar dengan Hiyori.

"Kalau kubilang bayar ya bayar!" bentak Hiyori.

"Sudah kubilang biar si Berry yang bekerja disini yang akan membayarnya! Kau tidak mengerti juga ya!"

"Tidak ada karyawan disini yang bernama Berry tauk! Kau Cuma pengen makan gratis kan?"

"Cih! Dengar bo-…"

"G-R-R-I-M-M-J-O-W-W-W-W…"

Grimmjow menoleh dengan kaku begitu mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara horror. Dan seketika keringat dingin Grimmjow bercucuran begitu melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan Hollownya.

"KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Ichigo dan siap menerkam Grimmjow dengan pisau dapur.

"Kurosaki-kun, sudahlah sudah…" Kaien memegangi Ichigo supaya tidak mengamuk. "Kau kan harusnya melerai mereka…"

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

"Cih! Dasar Berry." Grimmjow malah menyeringai mengejek.

"KEMARI KAU GRIMMJOOOOWWWWW…!"

~ ] ! ~

"Maaf ya…Maaf atas keributan tadi…" Kaien tak henti-hentinya membungkuk sambil meminta maaf pada pelanggan di sana. Grimmjow sudah berhasil diusir dan keadaan restaurant sudah kembali seperti semula. "Fuuhh…" akhirnya ia menarik nafas lega. Ia lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Ichigo yang masih duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja dengan kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kurosaki-kun. Biasanya kau tidak lepas kendali seperti tadi." Ucap Kaien.

"Mana bisa aku tenang pada orang bodoh macam dia!"

"Heeeh…ya sudahlah. Jangan diulangi lagi ya…Bisa-bisa kau dipecat lho…Sekarang kembali bekerja deh…"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian kembali ke dapur.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Pukul 09.00 p.m. Ichigo bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sudah mau pulang Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Kaien.

"Iya. Shift-ku kan sudah selesai. Terimakasih untuk hari ini…Dan juga, maaf ya…atas keributan tadi sore." Ichigo membungkuk sejenak.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan Kurosaki-kun. Kau kan pulang sendirian…"

"Ha? Tapi sepertinya malam ini tidak pulang sendirian ya, Ichigo?" ucap Mashiro, salah satu pelayan yang bekerja disitu juga.

"Ah, sendirian saja kok, Mashiro-chan." Sambung Ichigo.

"Lho…tapi tadi di luar kulihat ada pria tampan berambut biru. Katanya dia menunggumu."

Grrr…urat kemarahan Ichigo seketika muncul lagi, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pria berambut biru itu. Ayolah…warna rambut seperti itu kan jarang dijumpai.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya!" geram Ichigo dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Tapi saat baru memasuki restaurant dan menuju pintu keluar, Ichigo melihat sosok berambut biru tengah menyeberang jalan, menjauh dari restaurant.

"Huuh…jadi dia tidak menungguku ya…" kesal Ichigo dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Lho? Kok dia kesal? "Nggak nggak nggak…" Ichigo menggeleng keras. "Persetan dia mau pergi kemana. Tidak kembali juga tidak apa-apa!" rutuk Ichigo dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar restaurant.

Membuka pintu keluar, seketika mata Ichigo terbelalak saat mendengar bunyi mobil di rem mendadak dan terdengar suara tabrakan yang keras dari arah jalan raya dimana Ichigo melihat Grimmjow terakhir kali.

"Grimm~jow…" ucap Ichigo dengan suara berat, matanya masih tak lepas dari arah jalan raya yang kini banyak orang berkerumun dan juga terlihat kepulan asap. "Grimmjoww!" seru Ichigo dan tanpa kata lagi langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian. Ichigo sangat khawatir, jangan-jangan Grimmjow kecelakaan. Meski berkata ingin membunuhnya, tapi bukan berarti Ichigo akan suka saat melihat tubuh Grimmjow tergeletak tanpa nyawa kan?

Ichigo mendesak kerumunan orang-orang dan menuju kerumunan paling depan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mungkin ia akan melihat tubuh Grimmjow tersungkur dengan bersimbah darah?

Dan seketika mata Ichigo membulat kala melihat pemandangan ganjil yang tertangkap oleh pupil matanya.

Pemuda biru itu, Grimmjow, berdiri tegap sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dengan expresi angkuh, sedangkan di hadapannya sebuah truck berhenti dengan bagian depannya yang melesak ke dalam seperti habis dihantam benda keras.

"Cih! Makanya menyetirlah dengan benar, supir bodoh!" ucap Grimmjow.

Ichigo masih mematung, perasaannya campur aduk. Antara ketidakpercayaan, juga kelegaan karena kekhawatirannya terhadap Grimmjow tak terbukti.

"Lho? Berry, kau sudah disini rupanya. Ayo cepat pulang." Grimmjow menghampiri Ichigo yang kini masih bengong.

"Kau…yang menghancurkan truck itu~?" ucap Ichigo dengan expresi kosong, masih dalam ketidakpercayaannya.

"Bodoh. Kau fikir aku ini monster yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah truck? Aku pakai tiang besi penunjuk arah tuh…" ujar Grimmjow.

Ichigo masih diam, tak berkedip.

"Kenapa…? Kau khawatir ya…?" goda grimmjow dengan seringaiannya.

Ichigo sedikit terbelalak, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat kalau tadi ia memang sempat menghawatirkan Grimmjow. Dan Ichigo bukanlah type orang yang gampang menutupi expresi akan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Ce-cerewet! Kalau kau mati, aku juga yang repot kan!" ucap Ichigo masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ichi.? Hei Ichi?" heran Grimmjow dan membungkuk untuk mengintip wajah Ichigo yang tertunduk, sehingga wajah merekapun jadi begitu dekat.

Mata Ichigo melebar dan wajahnya terasa kian memanas. Bisa ia lihat mata biru terang Grimmjow yang menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Su-sudahlah! Ayo pulang! Huhh! Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak pulang sendiri saja sih!" Ichigo segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Kunci apartementnya kan ada padamu, Baka!" Grimmjow mengejar Ichigo yang kian berjalan menjauh, menyamakan langkah mereka. Ichigo masih saja tertunduk, dan Grimmjow bisa melihat kehawatiran masih melekat di wajah Ichigo.

Grimmjow menghela nafas lelah, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Ichigo dan menyandarkannya ke bahu Grimm yang memang lebih tinggi. Membuat Ichigo sekali lagi terbelalak atas perlakuan Grimmjow, rona mawar kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Cih! Sudahlah! Aku kan baik-baik saja, Berry!" dengus Grimmjow. "Jangan pasang muka mau nangis begitu dong! Aku ini bukan orang yang bisa menghibur dengan kata-kata manis kalau kau menangis!"

"Ce-cerewet! Memangnya siapa yang mau nangis Huh!" ichigo pura-pura berusaha melepas dekapan Grimmjow, meski sebenarnya merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Grimmjow.

"Dengar Berry, aku ini bukan orang yang bisa mati dengan mudah. Jadi kau tenang saja deh…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menghawatirkanmu!" kali ini Ichigo berhasil melepas dekapan Grimmjow. Ia lalu segera berlari mendahului, rasanya ia tak bisa lagi berada di samping Grimmjow atau jantungnya akan meledak karena berdegup dengan kencangnya.

"Cepatlah! Kalau kau ketinggalan jauh aku nggak akan mengizinkanmu masuk apartement lho!" hanya itu yang bisa Ichigo ucapkan tanpa berani menatap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Kita tinggal satu atap lagi, Berry. Besok kalau kau mengusirku lagi, aku tidak akan menurutinya! Karena sekarang apartementmu adalah apartementku juga!"

"EEEHHHHH?~"

~ To be Continue ~

Aish…maap kalo ga-je banget atau malah terkesan lebay atau yang lainnya XD Coz buat saat ini Cuma ni yang ada di otak gue heheheheheh *lagi error mode on*

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Akhirnya UN selese jg. Makasi do'anya readers. Author jg ngedo'ain xan yg UN kok n.n/ skrg tinggal do'a supaya lulus. Amiiin…

Barbie Bitch : ha? Twilight yg mana? Saia ru nonton twilight yg chapt 1&2, jd gak tau kalo ada kesamaan di chapt yg lain mungkin wkwkwkwk tp ini murni dr otak saia kok, emang idenya pasaran hihihihi *mengakui* thx 4 review :-D

Thx jg bwat Diarza, CCloveRuki, Dongdonghae, Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, and UchiKaze No SasuNaru. Makasih udah nyempetin review ^-^

Chapter 2 : Prisoner

.

.

.

Ichigo menghela nafas lelah sambil memberesi kotak P3K nya. Ia menatap cowok berambut biru yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang. Grimmjow.

"Hei, Grimmy, apa benar kau menghancurkan truck itu dengan tiang penunjuk papan arah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ng…" Grimmjow hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Hei! Jawab aku! Kau tidur lagi ya? Ini sudah pagi tauk!"

"Apa sih Berry, cerewet."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Cih! Iya, aku menghancurkannya dengan besi itu."

"Lalu kenapa malah tinju kananmu yang terluka?" tunjuk Ichigo pada telapak tangan Grimmjow yang dibalut dengan perban.

"Jadi kau fikir aku menghancurkan truck itu dengan tangan kosong, begitu?"

"Yeah…"

"Tch! Terserah kaulah Berry. Sekarang diam. Aku mau tidur."

"Huuh, dasar pemalas." Ichigo mengembalikan kotak P3K ke tempatnya. Sesaat, diliriknya jam dinding yang rupanya baru menunjukkan pukul 06.15 a.m. masih cukup lama sebelum waktu berangkat ke sekolah.

"Nonton TV ah…" ujar Ichigo dan segera menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Untuk beberapa saat ia sibuk menggonta-ganti chanel karena tak ada acara bagus, dan karena itulah, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton berita pagi. Lumayan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

"….pencarian orang hilang. Berikut kami sebutkan cirri-cirinya : " ucap si presenter. "Seorang pria dengan tinggi 183 cm, dan warna rambut bi-…" klik!

"Eh? Lho…? Kok…" bingung Ichigo karena TV tiba-tiba mati. Ia menoleh ke samping dan ternyata Grimmjow lah yang mematikan TV itu. "Apa sih! Kau mengganggu saja. Katanya mau tidur! Cepat kembalikan remote nya" omel Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau harus ke sekolah, Berry." Ucap Grimmjow tanpa menuruti perkataan Ichigo.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, aku mau bersantai dulu."

"Memangnya tidak ada PR yang harus kau contek?"

"Enak saja, kau fikir seumur hidup aku nyontek terus." Ichigo cemberut, tapi berfikir sejenak. "Ah, benar juga. Ada PR sejarah yang belum bisa kukerjakan. Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang." Ichigo bergegas mengambil ransel, memakai sepatu dan bersiap pergi.

"Pintu tak ku kunci. Kau jaga rumah, Grimm!"

"Aku juga ingin keluar. Kunci saja." Ucap Grimm yang ternyata telah memakai kemeja dan kini bersiap pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo, ia keluar apartement bersama Grimmjow dan mengunci pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Grimm dan berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya cemberut. Grimmjow berjalan cepat mendahului Ichigo bahkan hingga Ichigo tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Dasar…" gerutu Ichigo pelan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat bekas sobekan kertas yang tertempel di tiang-tiang listrik dan di tembok-tembok tepi jalan. Tampaknya bekas kertas selebaran yang ditempel, padahal Ichigo yakin kemarin tidak ada selebaran yang tertempel di tempat itu.

"Apa baru ditempel tadi malam? Tapi kenapa sepagi ini sudah dicabut kembali?" heran Ichigo. Pandangannya teralih saat melihat sebuah kertas tergeletak di jalan. "Ah, mungkin itu salah satunya." Ichigo memungut kertas itu yang rupanya terjatuh dalam posisi terbalik. Tapi baru saja Ichigo membalik kertas itu untuk membaca isinya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merampas kertas itu dari tangan Ichigo.

"Grimmjow?" heran Ichigo setelah menoleh dan mendapati Grimmjow lah yang telah mengambil kertas di tangannya. Ichigo juga heran melihat setumpukan kertas yang sama berada di tangan Grimmjow yang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bersih bersih." Ujar Grimmjow santai dan kembali melangkah mendahului Ichigo. Tapi kali ini Ichigo mengejarnya.

"Hei, kau yang mencabut semua selebaran itu ya? Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat lho…apalagi kalau itu selebaran tentang sesuatu yang tengah dicari. Kalau sampai…"

"Diamlah Berry. Bukan urusanmu kan." Grimmjow memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke tong sampah dan membakarnya. "Mereka yang kehilangan kenapa kau yang pusing?" tambah Grimmjow.

"Karena siapa tahu aku menemukan apa yang mereka cari." Kilah Ichigo.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan imbalan atas itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku kan Cuma bilang siapa tahu aku yang menemukannya. Memangnya barang apa yang hilang?"

Grimmjow menatap Ichigo lekat. "Jadi kau belum membaca selebaran itu?"

"Belum. Kau merebutnya duluan tadi."

Grimmjow menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah." Ucapnya dan kembali berbalik pergi.

"Apanya yang bagus? Memangnya isinya apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa? Lalu kenapa kau menyobek semuanya."

"Karena aku benci pada gambarnya."

"Gambar apa?"

"…."

"Hei…?"

"Bunglon."

"Eh?" Ichigo bengong untuk sesaat. Tapi lalu tertawa keras. "Jadi kau takut bunglon Grimm?"

Grimmjow tak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan.

"Astaga, tak kusangka preman macam kau takut bunglon hahahahaha" tawa Ichigo.

"Terserah." Ucap Grimmjow dan menikung ke kiri, berlainan arah dengan jalur Ichigo ke sekolah sehingga Ichigo tak mengikutinya lagi. Setelah tawa Ichigo reda, ia sedikit berfikir. Apa benar yang diucapkan Grimmjow tadi? Kenapa respon Grimmjow bukan seperti orang ketakutan atau jijik apalagi saat mendengar nama hewan yang ditakutinya disebutkan? Jangan-jangan Grimmjow hanya menjawab asal saja tadi…

Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Ichigo kembali ke tempat sampah dimana Grimmjow membakar selebaran-selebaran tadi. Ichigo mengambil salah satu selebaran yang sudah terbakar itu dan mematikan apinya, sayang hanya tinggal sedikit bagian yang belum terbakar. Tapi dari situ Ichigo tahu, selebaran itu bukan tentang bunglon. Memang tentang sesuatu yang dicari, tapi Ichigo tak tahu apa itu karena hanya bagian ujung gambar berwarna biru itu yang terlihat.

"Biru? Hewan apa yang berbulu biru?" heran Ichigo. "Ah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku." Dan Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Waktu masih cukup pagi, tapi sudah banyak siswa yang berangkat. Kebanyakan untuk mencontek PR yang belum dikerjakan, dan Ichigo adalah salah satu dari siswa itu. Tengah asyik mencontek, Ichigo mendengar obrolan teman-teman ceweknya.

"Eh, seram sekali ya…kita jadi harus extra hati-hati." Ucap Inoue, teman Ichigo yang berdada besar.

"Iya. Ih, aku benar-benar ngeri, penjahat seperti dia berkeliaran di kota kita." Sahut Kirio.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Tatsuki yang baru datang.

"Itu lho…penjahat yang dicari di selebaran." Jawab Inoue.

Ichigo agak terganggu setelah mendengar pernyataan Inoue.

"Selebaran yang mana?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Lho, Tatsuki tidak lihat? Selebarannya tertempel hampir di seluruh kota lho…di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah juga banyak."

"Masa sih? Aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi aku melihat bekas tempelan kertas di sepanjang jalan sih…"

"Bekas? Jangan-jangan penjahat itu yang telah merobeknya…" ucap Kirio.

"Huwaa…jadi dia beneran ada di sekitar kita…" histeris Inoue.

Kali ini Ichigo yakin dengan apa yang di perkirakannya. Pastilah tentang selebaran yang disobek Grimmjow.

"Inoue, seperti apa orang yang dicari dalam selebaran itu?" tanya Ichigo, menghentikan sejenak aksi nyonteknya.

"Jadi Kurosaki-kun juga tak melihat selebarannya ya…" tanya Kirio.

"Waah kalau begini sih gawat. Ternyata banyak orang yang belum tahu tapi selebarannya sudah tidak ada." Ucap Tatsuki.

"Iya ya…bla…bla…bla…" akhirnya Inoue malah asyik ngobrol dengan yang lain dan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo yang menyadari waktu terus berjalan, memilih untuk melanjutkan acara menconteknya.

~OoooOoooO~

Sepulang sekolah, Ichigo sudah tak terganggu lagi dengan pemikiran tentang selebaran itu, hingga telinganya kembali menangkap obrolan tentang hal tersebut.

"Kau sudah lihat selebaran tentang penjahat itu?" tanya Keigo.

"Belum. Selebarannya udah tidak ada." Jawab Kimura.

"Tapi muncul di TV juga lho…"

"Aku tidak tahu. Memang seperti apa penjahatnya."

"Dari foto yang dilampirkan, dia bertubuh kekar, tinggi dan yang paling mencolok adalah warna rambutnya."

"Warna apa?"

"Bi-…" Bruuuuummmmmmm. Ichigo tak mendengar kalimat itu selesai karena ada mobil lewat. Tapi samar Ichigo mendengar kata "…terang" di akhir kalimat.

"Masa bodoh." Ucap Ichigo dan berjalan pulang. Meski bilang masa bodoh, tapi pikiran Ichigo melayang lagi ke selebaran itu setelah melihat bekas sobekan di sepanjang jalan pulang.

Kemungkinan besar orang yang menyobeknya adalah penjahatnya, dan tadi mereka bilang apa? Warna rambutnya yang mencolok karena berwarna 'bi-…terang'. Ichigo tertegun sejenak. Warna yang diawali dengan kata bi…bukankah hanya biru? Atau setidaknya itulah warna yang paling umum disebutkan.

Ichigo tersentak saat pikiran gila itu melintas di otaknya.

"Jangan-jangan Grimmjow adalah…penjahat!" shock Ichigo yang tanpa sadar berteriak dan tanpa sadar juga kalau sekarang dia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sudah pulang, berry?" sapa Grimmjow yang muncul dari belakang. "Lain kali bagi aku cadangan kuncinya, supaya aku tidak harus menunggumu pulang untuk masuk ke rumah."

Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan horror. Dan tanpa peringatan, Ichigo membuka kunci dan masuk ke apartement, lalu berlari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Gila! Jadi Grimmjow adalah penjahat?" tangis batin Ichigo. "Aku tinggal bersama seorang penjahat? Gyaaaaa….." Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tu-tunggu tunggu, kalau dia memang penjahat, seharusnya aku sudah mati sekarang." Ichigo berfikir ulang. Ia lalu membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya untuk menengok keluar. Dan ia nyaris mati karena kaget setelah melihat mata Grimm tepat berada di depan mata Ichigo karena Grimm yang juga tengah melihat ke dalam lewat celah pintu itu.

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan, Berry." Perintah Grimmjow.

"I-iya…hahahaha" secepat kilat Ichigo pergi ke dapur seakan-akan Grimmjow akan membunuhnya kalau ia tak menuruti ucapannya itu.

"Yang enak ya…" ucap Grimmjow, duduk di kursi meja makan dengan kedua kaki dinaikkan ke meja.

"I-iya." Jawab Ichigo lagi. Ia memakai celemek dan sibuk memotong bahan makanan dengan posisi memunggungi Grimmjow. Meski begitu, mata Ichigo sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Grimmjow, ia menatap lekuk tubuh Grimmjow yang kekar.

"Hueeee tubuh seperti itu memang postur seorang penjahat." Tangis batin Ichigo, ingatannya kembali melayang ke malam dimana Grimmjow mengaku menghajar sebuah truck dengan besi, tapi malah tinjunya terluka. "Jangan-jangan dia benar menghajar truck itu dengan tangan kosongnya. Oia, bukankah waktu aku menemukannya ia juga dalam keadaan babak belur? Hieeee jadi dia benar-benar penjahat?"

"A-ano, Grimm…" Ichigo ingin memastikan satu hal lagi.

"Hn…?"

"A-apa …nama…belakangmu? Ee, maksudku…nama keluargamu."

"Untuk apa." Ucap Grimmjow dingin.

"Ha-hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Kau bilang kau bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain."

"Um…" Ichigo bungkam karena memang merasa pernah mengucapkan itu. Tapi satu kesimpulan dapat Ichigo ambil, Grimmjow menolak menyebutkan namanya. Jadi dia benar-benar penjahat? Jangan-jangan nama Grimmjow juga hanya nama samaran?

Kalau Grimmjow memang penjahat, berarti Ichigo harus melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwajib atau bisa-bisa nyawanya akan segera melayang.

"Apa kupaksa dia mengaku saja ya…?" batin Ichigo, menatap pisau yang ada di tangannya. Terlalu sibuk berfikir, tanpa sadar Ichigo mengiris tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah.

"Ah, sial." Rutuk Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Teriris."

Ichigo bermaksud menuju kran untuk mencuci lukanya, namun ternyata Grimmjow sudah menghampiri dan langsung menghisap darah di telunjuk Ichigo yang teriris tadi, sedikit banyak membuat Ichigo terbelalak.

"G-Grimm…?"

"Masih sakit? Kuambilkan bandage." Ucap Grimmjow dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Eh? Apa penjahat sebaik itu?" bingung Ichigo. Tak berapa lama kemudian Grimmjow kembali dan memakaikan bandage di luka Ichigo.

"Nah, kau bisa melanjutkan memasak kan?" seringai Grimmjow.

"Grimm, sebenarnya…kau siapa?" tanya Ichigo tanpa sadar, Ichigo sendiri kaget kenapa ia bisa menanyakan hal itu ditengah dugaannya terhadap Grimmjow.

Terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan ini…"

"Ah,uh…ti-tidak apa-apa…" Ichigo bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi terhenti saat Grimmjow mencekal lengannya.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu kok hahahaha…bukan apa-apa, tidak usah difikirkan." Ichigo gelagapan. Melihat itu, Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kalau kau mau memberikan ciuman pertamamu untukku." Goda Grimmjow.

"APAAAA!" seru Ichigo kesal. "Kau fikir aku gay HAH!"

Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mau. Jadi ya sudah, aku juga tidak akan memberitahukannya." Grimmjow berbalik, tapi matanya terbelalak saat tubuhnya kembali dibalikkan oleh Ichigo dan bahkan kini bisa ia rasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Ichigo di bibirnya.

Mata Grimmjow masih terbelalak, tapi tak sedikitpun niat untuk melepas ciuman itu. Dinikmatinya wajah Ichigo yang merona dengan mata terpejam erat karena menahan malu. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah Ichigo melepas ciuman itu masih dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku! Aku tidak mau khawatir lagi!" seru Ichigo.

"K-Kau…" Grimmjow menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya juga memerah karena rasa panas sudah menjalari wajahnya itu. "Khawatir soal apa?"

"Soal selebaran itu. Mereka bilang selebaran itu tentang penjahat, dan kau mencabut semua selebaran itu dan membakarnya, ucapanmu tentang bunglon itu tak bisa dipercaya tahu, juga karena kau mematikan TV saat aku melihat berita orang hilang, mereka bilang selebaran itu juga ditayangkan di TV. Kenapa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya aku tahu soal hal itu? Apa kau penjahatnya? Atau sekedar terkait dengan penjahat itu?" Ichigo mengemukakan semua argumennya.

Hening sesaat, Grimmjow tetap dalam expresi keterkejutannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apanya yang lucu?" omel Ichigo.

"Wkwkwkwkwk Ichigo, jadi hanya karena itu? Hahahahaha kalau aku bukan penjahatnya, kau bakal rugi lho sudah memberikan ciuman pertamamu padaku. Wkwkwkwkwk"

Ichigo terbelalak, wajahnya kembali memerah. "Ce-cerewet! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hahahaha hihihi baiklah baiklah. Ehm, aku memang tak ingin kau tahu soal berita pencarian dan selebaran itu. Karena memang **aku** lah yang ada di selebaran maupun di berita itu."

"A-apa? Jadi itu memang kau?"

"Yeah…tapi kutegaskan satu hal. Aku bukan penjahat! Melainkan…"

"Melainkan?"

"Melainkan…buronan FBI."

Hening…Ichigo melongo mendengar ucapan Grimmjow. Buronan apa tadi? FBI? Bukankah FBI itu…

"APAAAAAAAA!" jerit Ichigo pada akhirnya.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Malam belum terlalu larut, tapi Ichigo sudah ngumpet di kamarnya. Ia duduk di depan pintu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, serta sebuah tongkat baseball berada di genggamannya.

"Cih! Apanya yang bukan penjahat. Seseorang yang diburu FBI memang bukan penjahat kelas teri, tapi kelas kakap! Ah, tidak. Tapi kelas paus kurasa." Gumam Ichigo ngawur.

"Hoi Berry!" brak brak brak, Grimmjow menggedor pintu kamar Ichigo.

"Apa? Mau membunuhku ya?" jawab Ichigo asal.

"Tch! Kenapa kau jadi ketakutan begitu padaku sih! Memang setelah selama beberapa minggu aku disini kau kucelakai apa?" kesal Grimm. "Bukankah kau masih hidup dan sehat tanpa terluka sedikitpun sampai detik ini!"

Ichigo mengangkat jarinya yang terbalut bandage. "Jariku terluka kok."

"Buodoooooh, itu kan karena kau sendiri."

"Biarin. Yang penting kan aku terluka. Bweee…"

"Strawberry! Jangan bercanda lagi! Biarkan aku masuk! Disini dingin tauk! Atau setidaknya berikan aku futon supaya aku bisa tidur di depan TV!"

Ichigo melirik waspada, lalu bangkit dan menyeret futon dan membuka pintu.

"Ini fu-…" tapi Grimmjow sudah tidak ada di depan pintu. Padahal Ichigo tadinya mau melemparkan saja futon itu lalu langsung mengunci pintu lagi. Ichigo mengintip keluar, dan melihat Grimmjow sudah duduk di depan TV dengan hanya beralas karpet tipis yang memang sudah biasa terhampar di depan TV.

"Kuserahkan sekarang atau nanti ya…" pikir Ichigo, tapi lalu melihat kilat mata Grimmjow yang tampak menyeramkan karena pencahayaan dari TV, sehingga Ichigo langsung menutup pintu dan memutuskan memberikan futon itu kalau Grimmjow sudah tidur saja.

Tik…tik…tik…

Malam yang sudah semakin larut membuat detak jam dinding terdengar begitu jelas. Tanpa sadar Ichigo terlelap karena kelelahan waspada, hingga semilir angin yang dingin membuat Ichigo membuka mata. Kiranya ia lupa belum menutup jendela.

"Argh, ceroboh sekali aku." Ichigo beranjak menutup jendela, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat gulungan futon tergeletak di lantai. "Eh, aku mengambil futon untuk apa ya tadi? Aku kan tidur di ranjang." Linglung Ichigo karena baru saja bangun tidur, lalu barulah ia ingat kalau Grimmjow tidur di luar dan tadi Ichigo ingin memberikan futon itu untuk Grimmjow.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Ichigo menggotong futon itu dan membawa futon keluar. Dilihatnya TV yang masih menyala tapi Grimmjow sudah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di atas karpet.

"Pasti dia kedinginan…" pikir Ichigo, rasa ketidaktegaannya kambuh lagi. "Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya kuberikan futonnya dari tadi. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke futon? Kalau kubangunkan kasihan juga…"

Sedikit ragu, Ichigo menggelar futon itu. Kini ia berfikir bagaimana caranya memindahkan tubuh Grimmjow ke atas futon.

"Kuangkat saja lah…semoga dia tidak terbangun." Ichigo bergidik ngeri membayangkan Grimmjow terbangun saat ia mengangkatnya.

Ichigo mengangkat lengan kanan Grimmjow, lalu dengan susah payah menyeret tubuh Grimmjow ke atas futon. Dan karena tubuh Grimmjow memang berat untuk ukuran Ichigo, Ichigo tak mampu menopang tubuh itu dan terjatuh. Alhasil, kini ia terbaring di futon dengan Grimmjow berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Si-sial…" Ichigo mencoba mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh, tapi gagal. Apalagi saat Grimmjow memeluk tubuhnya, mungkin menganggap Ichigo bantal guling yang hangat.

"He-hei…Grimm…kau bangun kan? Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku. Kau berat tauk!" omel Ichigo. Tapi Grimmjow tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia bangun, nafasnya begitu teratur yang menandakan kalau ia memang masih tertidur pulas.

"Heeeeh…" Ichigo menghela nafas pasrah, hingga akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di futon dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Grimmjow.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Kriiiiiing…

Suara jam becker yang Ichigo pasang di kamarnya membuat Ichigo terbangun pagi itu. Tangan Ichigo menggapai-gapai untuk mematikan jam itu, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya hingga ia kesal karena terpaksa membuka mata untuk mencari jam itu. Tapi yang ia lihat bukanlah keadaan kamar dan jam becker, melainkan meja TV yang tak jauh dari hadapannya dan juga sesuatu berwarna biru yang berada di samping kepalanya.

Deg! Ichigo mengingat kejadian semalam, ia melirik perlahan dan nyaris saja menjerit kala kejadian semalam yang ia anggap Cuma mimpi ternyata adalah kenyataan. Disampingnya, Grimmjow, terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan dengan lengan serta kaki melingkar di tubuh Ichigo, layaknya orang memeluk bantal guling.

"Hieeeee…." Jerit Ichigo dan meronta, mencoba melepas pelukan Grimmjow. Dan karena aksinya itulah, Grimmjow terbangun dan mendapati Ichigo tengah memeluk-meluk lengannya yang sebenarnya tengah berusaha melepaskannya. Grimmjow tahu itu, tapi Ia berniat menggoda Ichigo.

"Heh, berani juga kau." Seringai Grimmjow.

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak tidak. Ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan. A-aku bisa jelaskan." Panic Ichigo.

"Bisa jelaskan eh?" Grimmjow makin bersemangat menggoda Ichigo, ia perlahan bangun dan merangkak di atas tubuh Ichigo. "Baiklah. Jelaskan padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau meniduriku di atas sebuah futon."

"APAAAA! Aku tidak menidurimu bodoh! I-ini hanya kecelakaan. Ya, kecelakaan." Wajah Ichigo memerah, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Grimmjow, tapi justru seakan memberi kesan agresif.

"Kecelakaan? Wah, hebat. Sayangnya kau bukan wanita, sehingga kau tidak akan hamil karena 'kecelakaan' ini." Sambung Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu sih! A-aku, maksudku…kita! Tidak melakukan apapun semalam kok!"

"Benarkah…" Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. "Jadi…bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang."

"A-apaaaaa? Hei, jangan bercanda ya!" Ichigo makin memberontak, tapi Grimmjow juga makin mempererat kunciannya di kedua sisi tubuh Ichigo. Sibuk berkutat, Ichigo tak mendengar ada yang memanggil. Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, seorang ibu-ibu yang Ichigo kenal sebagai tetangga apartement muncul di depan pintu. Posisi ruang TV yang tersambung dengan ruang tamu sekaligus lurus dengan posisi pintu, membuat si tetangga dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalam. Ibu itu membeku melihat Ichigo bersama seorang…lelaki? Ya, lelaki! Tengah dalam posisi yang…well, berbahaya.

"Waah…maaf ya Kurosaki-kun. Aku mengganggu…" dan Blam! Pintu langsung tertutup dengan suara keras.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang Anda lihat…!" jerit Ichigo tapi tentu saja ibu-ibu itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Sementara kini Grimmjow telah bangkit dari tubuh Ichigo dan berjalan ke kamar sambil bersiul ringan.

"Ini bukan tanggungjawabku lho…" ujar Grimmjow innocence.

"Apanya yang bukan tanggungjawabmu hah! Brengseeeeekkkkk!"

~ OoooOoooO ~

Ichigo memakai sepatunya dengan muka kusut. Ia sama sekali tak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Oi Berry, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Grimmjow, ia juga memakai sepatunya di samping Ichigo.

"Cerewet kau, kau fikir ini gara-gara siapa huh!"

Grimmjow hanya menyeringai. "Oia, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Apa? Mau apa memangnya!"

"Jangan menolak! Aku ini buronan FBI lho…bisa-bisa kau ku apa-apakan."

Gluk! Ichigo membeku.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi jangan aneh-aneh ya…"

"Heh…" seringai Grimmjow, tapi samar Ichigo mendengar kata 'terimakasih' di akhir kalimat Grimmjow. Dan Ichigo tidak cukup peduli untuk meminta Grimmjow menjelaskan arti gumamannya tadi.

~ OoooOoooO ~

Ding…dong…

Ichigo memberesi buku pelajarannya karena bell istirahat telah berbunyi. Karena tergesek buku, bandage yang ada di jarinya terkelupas. Dan karena bandage itulah, Ichigo jadi teringat Grimmjow. Ichigo heran kemana orang itu sekarang, setelah mengantarnya ke sekolah tadi pagi, ia tak melihatnya lagi.

"Hei hei, kau sudah lihat tadi pagi?" tanya seorang siswi pada temannya. Ichigo mempertajam pendengarannya, apa ada berita terbaru tentang selebaran penjahat itu?

"Lihat apa?" sahut yang lain.

"Ada tukang kebun baru di sekolah kita."

"Haaah? Lalu kenapa?"

"Hei, meskipun tukang kebun, tapi dia tampan sekali. Sungguh! Kalian pernah melihat film twilight? Tukang kebun ini bahkan lebih tampan dari Edward itu loh…"

"Ah, masa sih. Aku inigin lihat. Ayo cari dia…"

Glek! Ichigo berkeringat dingin. Jangan-jangan Grimmjow lah yang mereka maksud. Secepat kilat, Ichigo mengikuti para gadis tadi.

"Ah, itu dia disana." Tunjuk gadis itu pada segerombolan siswi di kebun depan. Ichigo ikut dalam gerombolan itu dan menuju barisan paling depan. Dan matanya terbelalalak begitu melihat memang Grimmjow lah yang mereka maksud. Tapi Grimmjow tampak cuek dan tetap focus pada acara menggunting tanaman hias, tanpa mempedulikan jeritan-jeritan dari para fansgirl.

"Pffft…" Ichigo jadi ingin tertawa juga melihat penampilan Grimmjow. Ia memakai slayer untuk menutup kepala ala tukang kebun, lalu seragam tukang kebun yang ia ikatkan di pinggang sementara tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaos putih ketat yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Bukan penampilan yang buruk memang, tapi Ichigo geli melihat penutup kepala Grimmjow yang mungkin juga Grimmjow pakai untuk menutupi warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu. Dengan penutup kepala itu, Grimmjow terlihat cantik di mata Ichigo.

"Kenapa cengengesan, Berry." Tegur Grimmjow dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ichigo berhenti tertawa, apalgi karena kini ia jadi pusat perhatian karena Grimmjow berbicara padanya tadi.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau kenal dia?" tanya seseorang.

"Ti-…"

"Iya. Kami saling kenal. Dia…adalah _**kekasihku**_!" potong Grimmjow.

"APAAAAA!" seru semuanya, termasuk Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan! Dia bukan…" Kilah Ichigo.

"Kyaaa Kurosaki-kun, kau…"

"Tidak. Aku bukan…"

Bla…bla…bla…

Sementara Grimmjow melenggang pergi dengan seringaian puas telah mengerjai Ichigo.

"Awas kau Griiiiimmmm…" jerit Ichigo frustasi.

~ OoooOoooO

Ichigo jadi malas pulang. Suara bell pulang yang biasanya terdengar seperti suara malaikat, kini terdengar seperti suara shinigami di telinga Ichigo. Alasannya hanya satu, karena Ichigo tak ingin bertemu dengan Grimmjow!

Kelas sudah kosong. Tapi Ichigo masih bertopang dagu di mejanya.

"Berry. Jadi dari tadi kau disini, menyebalkan. Aku sudah menunggu lama di gerbang. Ayo cepat pulang!" ucap Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas.

"Diam kau!"

"Tch! Sudah ayo pulang." Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo keluar.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku!" Ichigo berontak, tapi Grimmjow tak kunjung melepaskannya. Hingga langkah Grimmjow terhenti.

"Oh, Shit!" umpat Grimmjow.

"Apa?" Ichigo menatap apa yang ditatap Grimmjow. Terlihat sederetan mobil hitam di depan gerbang sekolah. "Ah, eh? Apa itu agen FBI yang mencarimu?" tebak Grimmjow.

"Iya! Cepat sembunyi." Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo kembali ke sekolah. Tapi tampaknya para agen FBI menyadari itu, karena selanjutnya terdengar teriakan seperti 'itu mereka, cepat tangkap!' dan suara derap langkah mendekat.

Kecepatan lari Grimmjow tak dapat diikuti oleh Ichigo, sehingga Ichigo agak tertinggal.

"Cepat Ichigo!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Kau yang pelankan larimu. Hosh…hosh…" kesal Ichigo.

"Chee, kau mau aku gendong huh?" goda Grimmjow.

"Apa! Enak saja! Sudah duluan saja, aku akan sem-…hmph! Emm…" seseorang menyekap Ichigo dari belakang.

"Ichigo!" seru Grimmjow dan segera berlari menghampiri Ichigo, menghajar si pelaku penyekapan. Tapi…pandangan Ichigo kabur. Sepertinya kain yang tadi dipakai untuk menyekapnya diberi obat bius. Dan di sisa kesadarannya, Ichigo melihat Grimmjow kewalahan menghadapi beberapa orang berseragam FBI.

~ OoooOoooO ~

"Ng…?" Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Waaah, dia sudah bangun. Hei, apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja kan…" suara seorang wanita.

"Grimm-jow…" gumam Ichigo.

"Hei, dia memanggilmu tuh."

"Grr…" hanya geraman.

"Uh…" Ichigo perlahan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia agak heran karena ia kini tengah duduk di sofa empuk. Bukan terbaring di lantai koridor sekolah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Mungkin effect obat biusnya belum hilang sepenuhnya."

Ichigo menatap si pemilik suara, dan yang dapat iris mata Ichigo tangkap adalah sesosok wanita cantik bersurai hijau panjang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ichigo ya? Sudah lama aku ingin bicara langsung padamu hihihi." Ucap wanita cantik itu. "Aku sudah lama menyelidikimu sejak tahu Grimmy berada di rumahmu."

"Kau…?" bingung Ichigo.

"Hei, perkenalkan aku padanya." Wanita itu melempar bantal duduk pada orang yang duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Mata Ichigo melebar.

"Grimmjow…?" ujar Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan dirimu sendiri memangnya tidak bisa ya!" kesal Grimmjow pada wanita itu.

"Huuh, dasar." Kesal si wanita, kini beralih menatap Ichigo. "Hai Ichigo, aku Nelliel. Kakaknya Grimmjow. Salam kenal…" senyumnya.

"E-eh? Kakak Grimm?"

"Cih! Sudahlah, tidak usah dipedulikan, Ichi. Kau sudah sadar kan. Ayo pulang!" dengus Grimmjow.

"Pu-lang?" Ichigo memandang sekeliling, dan matanya nyaris terlepas dari rongganya setelah menyadar dimana ia berada. Ruangan super mewah yang Ichigo yakin baru Ichigo lihat rumah semewah itu seumur hidupnya.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Gumam Ichigo, lalu tersentak saat mengingat tentang para agen FBI. "Dimana para agen FBI itu?" tanya Ichigo agak panic.

"Oh…mereka ada di luar. Memangnya ada apa?" ucap Nelliel.

"Diluar? Jadi kita ditahan oleh mereka?" ucap Ichigo polos yang sontak membuat Nelliel tertawa dan Grimmjow memegangi kepalanya karena pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Eh? Lho? Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" bingung Ichigo.

"Jadi…hahahahaha kau fikir kau dikejar agen FBI begitu? Hahahaha"

"He? Memang iya kan? Mereka mengejar Grimmjow, dan gara-gara aku bersamanya aku juga jadi ikut dikejar. Grimmjow itu penjahat."

Nelliel kian terbahak mendengar penuturan Ichigo.

"Ah, bukan maksudku menganggapmu penjahat juga karena kau kakanya Grimm." Ucap Ichigo pada Nelliel.

"Hahahaha kau lucu sekali Ichi. Memangnya apa saja yang si bodoh ini katakan padamu?" Nelliel mendorong kepala Grimmjow dengan telunjuknya, membuat si pemilik kepala menggeram kesal.

"Di-dia bilang…dia buronan FBI." Jawab Ichigo.

"Apa? Hahahahahaha pasti kau ketakutan setelah tahu itu ya? Kau jadi menganggapnya penjahat? Hahahaha" tawa Nelliel.

"Jadi Grimmjow berbohong padaku?" kesal Ichigo, siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tidak tidak, dia tidak berbohong. Hihihihi. Hanya saja dia tidak menjelaskan detailnya hingga kau salah paham."

Ichigo cemberut. "Grimm!" ia menatap Grimm dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa? Aku memang buronan FBI kok." Ucap Grimmjow innocence "Dan kakak bodohku inilah yang menyewa mereka _**hanya**_ untuk mencariku yang kabur dari rumah."

Melongo, tercengang sejenak. Hingga…

"AAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" raung Ichigo.

Tampaknya Ichigo akan menelan Grimmjow hidup-hidup sementara Nelliel tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menikmati pertunjukan pembunuhan itu.

~ To be Continue ~

Maap, apa ceritanya bertele-tele dan nggak mutu banget yak? =,="a

Mohon reviewnya deh…XD


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Yosh, ini update, maaf lama nunggu (nggak ada yg nunggu tuh XD)

Makasih buat Diarza, Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, Dongdonghae , Chaos Seth, and CCloveRuki. Makasih read reviewnya...:D

Chapter 3 : Start to Love You

.

.

.

"Grimm…Grimmy…" panggil Nelliel sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi seorang pria bersurai biru terang.

"Apa sih! Aku ngantuk! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh itu." Merasa terganggu, Grimmy a.k.a Grimmjow bangun dari tidurnya. Karena kalau tidak, kakak cerewetnya itu takkan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Ah, kau ini memang kerjaannya tidur! Kau sudah tidur dari sore tauk! Ayo bangun Grimmy, ayo! Kau harus lihat ini." Girang Nelliel.

"Tch! Nggak tertarik." Dengus Grimmjow.

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Ini soal Ichigo."

Alis Grimmjow bertaut. Mendengar nama Ichigo disebut, ia jadi tertarik juga.

"Ayo cepat cepaaat…" ujar Nelliel dengan girangnya. Grimmjow mengikuti langkah Nelliel yang ternyata menuju…dapur? Grimmjow menggeram. Apa Nell mau menunjukkan kalau Ichigo sedang masak? Itu sih bukan pemandangan istimewa buat Grimmjow.

"Nggak jadi tertarik deh!" dengus Grimmjow.

"Huuuh, kau ini. Ayo!" Nelliel menyeret Grimmjow ke dapur. "Lihat itu." Tunjuk Nelliel.

"Tck!" dengan decak malas, Grimmjow menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Nelliel dan kontan matanya terbelalak.

"What the Hell!" raung Grimmjow dan segera berjongkok sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan super deras, sementara Nelliel jadi terbahak-bahak melihat respon adiknya itu.

Dan karena tawa Nelliel itulah, cowok berambur orange yang kini jadi topic pembicaraan, menoleh dan langsung pasang muka horror melihat Grimmjow ada di sana.

"G-Grimmjow!" raung Ichigo. "Nelllieeellll-chaaaan, kau bilang nggak akan bawa Grimmjow kesini!" kesal Ichigo dengan muka merah padam karena marah dan malu.

"Bwahahahahaha habis … hahaha, sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan hahahaha." Nelliel nggak berhenti ketawa.

"The Hell with it! Berry, demi apa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu! Cepat lepaskaaaannn!" raung Grimmjow sambil tetap memegangi hidungnya yang masih terus mengucurkan darah.

"Jangan Ichi!" cegah Nelliel. "Hei, Grimmy, kenapa kau menyuruh Ichi melepaskannya? Kau juga menyukainya kan? Tuh kau sampai mimisan seperti itu hahahahaha Ichi-chan sexy kan dengan pakaian maid itu?"

"Apanya yang sexy huh!" kesal Grimm. "Itu ko-…"

"Oh, ayolah Grimm. Akui saja. Lihatlah kaki mulus Ichi dengan rok 20 cm di atas lutut, lalu punggungnya yang…"

"Berisiikkk!" bentak Grimm.

"Nelliell-chan, kau jahaat!" kesal Ichigo. "Kau sudah janji tidak akan membiarkan Grimm melihatku dalam keadaan begini. Tapi kau malah-…"

"Diamlah Berry! Ngocehnya nanti saja! Cepat lepaskan pakaian terkutuk itu!" kesal Grimmjow.

"Tidak bisa. Pakaianku ada di-…"

"Cepat lepass!" Grimmjow menghampiri Ichigo dan serta merta menurunkan baju Ichigo sampai setinggi perut bagian bawah dan…blush! Seakan baru sadar apa yang barusan dilakukannya, wajah Grimm langsung berasap dengan warna lobster panggang yang sempurna, apalagi saat menatap bagian bawah perut Ichigo yang membentuk huruf 'v'.

"Dasar mesuuuummm!" seru Ichigo dan langsung menonjok muka Grimmjow yang tengah menatap daerah sekitar 'itu' nya dengan tampang mu-peng a.k.a muka pengen.

"Sakiiiiitt…" raung Grimmjow sambil memegangi mukanya, tapi Ichigo malah makin gila dan menambah penderitaan Grimmjow dengan menginjak-injak punggungnya. Sementara Nelliel tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Grr…"

"Huuuh…"

"Hihihihi…"

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya suara-suara itu yang terdengar di ruang makan. Grimmjow, Ichigo dan Nelliel kini tengah duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan yang di atasnya tersaji masakan-masakan enak.

"Kau…" Grimmjow membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa tadi memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"Nelliel-chan yang menyuruhku." Ichigo tetap tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja menuruti omongannya?" kesal Grimmjow, melirik Nelliel yang masih cekikikan.

"Nelliel-chan bilang aku baru boleh pakai dapur kalau aku mau memakai pakaian maid itu." Manyun Ichigo.

"Apa segitu inginnya kau memakai dapur huh!"

"Tentu saja! Baru kali ini aku menemukan dapur selengkap itu, peralatannya juga canggih semua. Aku benar-benar ingin memakainya." Ucap Ichigo dengan mata bling-bling yang ngebuat mata Grimmjow menyipit karena silau.

"Sudahlah…hihihi lupakan yang tadi. Sekarang ayo kita makan. Jam makan malam sudah lewat dari tadi lho…" Nelliel mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mari kita cicipi masakan maid Ichigo yang sangat e-…" Nelliel tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat menyadari dua pasang _deathglare_ mengarah ke dirinya. "Ehehehehe…" Nelliel nyengir kuda merespon tatapan dua pria di hadapannya itu, untuk kemudian ketiganya makan dalam keheningan.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Ichigo menatap jam dinding di ruang tengah, jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 11.

"Grimm~…" Ichigo menarik-narik lengan baju Grimmjow. "Antarkan aku pulang, ini sudah malam." Ucap Ichigo setengah berbisik. Ia tak ingin Nelliel mendengar rengekannya atau gadis cantik itu akan kembali mengajukan hal aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah." Ujar Grimmjow.

"Eh, kok pulang sih?" ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Nelliel, Ichigo langsung pasang muka horror. "Ini sudah malam lho…menginap saja." lanjut Nelliel.

"Ah, ano, tapi besok kan aku sekolah. Hahaha…" Ichigo mencoba mengelak.

Nelliel tampak berpikir, dan bukan dia namanya kalau tidak bisa menemukan ide untuk membuat keinginannya terwujud.

"Kau kan bisa diantar Grimmy pagi besok." Nelliel mencoba menahan Ichigo.

"Ta-tapi aku kan juga ada Pe-eR." Kilah Ichigo lagi.

"Memangnya kau pernah mengerjakan Pe-eR, Berry?" sela Grimmjow yang membuat Ichigo menggeram kesal.

Di lain pihak, Nelliel tampak sedang berpikir. Ia ingin mengerjai Ichigo dan Grimmy lagi, yeah…itu hobby barunya sih…Beberapa saat kemudian, Nelliel tampak sudah menemukan cara untuk rencananya itu.

"Grimmy, ini kan sudah malam. Kau pasti ngantuk juga kan? Jadi lebih baik Ichigo menginap saja malam ini." ujar Nelliel. "Ah, ya. Kamar yang lain kan belum diberesi, jadi terpaksa Ichigo tidur di kamarmu. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Mendengar itu, Grimmjow langsung menyeringai, dan tanpa kata lagi langsung menyeret Ichigo ke kamarnya.

"Kyaaaa rencanaku berhasil!" girang Nelliel. Tapi…"Eh, aku lupa nggak memasang kamera dulu. Huweeeeeee…"

Grimmjow terus menyeret Ichigo ke kamarnya.

"G-Grimm, lepas." Ichigo mencoba melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow, tapi tampaknya percuma saja. Akhirnya Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah saat diseret masuk kamar.

"Gyaaa…" jerit Ichigo saat Grimmjow melemparnya ke kasur. "Apa-apaan kau Grimm!" omel Ichigo sementara Grimm mengunci pintu dengan seringaian terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Melihat itu, alarm tanda bahaya di otak Ichigo langsung berbunyi.

"Temeeee!" kesal Ichigo dan langsung melempar lampu duduk tepat ke kepala Grimmjow.

"Sakiiiiittttt!" raung Grimmjow sambil berjongkok memegangi kepalanya. Sementara Grimmjow kesakitan, Ichigo kabur ke kamar mandi dan segera mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Berryyyy, kembali kau!" kesal Grimmjow sambil menggebrak pintu kamar mandi, tapi Ichigo tetap tak membuka pintunya.

"Yaaah…batal…" keluh Nelliel yang ternyata nguping di balik pintu kamar Grimmjow. "Hm…harus cari cara lain nih." Saat sedang berpikir, ia mendengar suara klakson mobil dari luar. Mata Nelliel langsung terbelalak karena mengenali suara klakson itu.

"G-Grimm, Grimmy! Gawat!" panic Nelliel sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Grimmjow. Tak berapa lama kemudian Grimmjow membukakan pintu.

"Apa sih!" kesal Grimmjow masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Dia pulang!" panic Nelliel.

"Ichigo? Nggak kok, dia di kamar mandi!"

"Bukan, bukan Ichigo. Dia, dia pulang!"

Seakan baru mengerti, mata Grimmjow terbelalak.

"Kau-kau jemput duluan. Aku menyusul setelah memberesi Ichigo!" Grimmjow segera masuk kamar lagi sedangkan Nelliel beranjak dari sana.

"Berry, hei Berry, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Grimmjow sedikit berbisik.

"Apa! Aku tidak mau keluar. Dasar om-om mesum!" jawab Ichigo.

"Grr…bukan itu bodooooohhh!" bentak Grimmjow keras-keras.

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya seorang pria pada Nelliel yang kini tengah membawakan jaz pria tersebut. Mereka masih berada di ruang depan, tapi teriakan Grimmjow bisa terdengar dari sana.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan si bodoh itu!" geram Nelliel.

"Nelliel?" ulang pria itu.

"A-ano, bu-bukan apa-apa, Aizen-sama, eh…Daddy. Hahaha…paling si Grimmy eh, Grimmjow sedang ngomel-ngomel pada pelayan." Jawab Nelliel sekenanya.

"Grimmjow? Oh, dia sudah pulang?" ujar orang yang dipanggil Aizen oleh Nelliel.

"I-iya, tadi sore. Aku yang menjemputnya."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"EHHH?" shock Nelliel.

"Kenapa?"

"A-ano, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi bukankah Daddy lelah, sebaiknya istirahat dulu." Cegah Nelliel.

"Kurasa bertemu putraku akan lebih sebentar dibandingkan waktu istirahatku." Ujar Aizen dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar Grimmjow dengan Nelliel yang mengekor dengan panic di belakangnya.

Tepat saat Aizen sampai di depan kamar Grimmjow, Grimmjow baru saja membuka pintu dan bersiap keluar.

"Se-selamat datang, Aizen-sama." Sapa Grimmjow.

"Bisakah kau panggil aku dengan yang semestinya, Grimmjow, putraku." Ucap Aizen dengan senyum lembut tapi di mata Grimmjow bagai senyum iblis.

"Umm…yeah, _**ayah**_. Selamat datang." Ulang Grimmjow.

Brak…brak…brak…terdengar gedoran dari kamar Grimmjow, tampaknya Ichigo-lah yang menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Siapa disana, Grimm?" Tanya Aizen.

"Umm, bu-bukan siapa-siapa?" jawab Grimmjow.

"Lalu apa?"

"Juga bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin lihat." Dan Aizen nyelonong masuk ke kamar Grimmjow. "Bisa kau buka pintu kamar mandinya?"

"Umm…"

"Oiii, Grimmjow! Cepat buka pintunya!" jerit Ichigo dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kau mau membunuhku ya? Kenapa malah mengunciku dari luar!"

"Grimmjow…" ulang Aizen. Dan dengan berat hati, Grimmjow pun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Bwaaah…dasar kau ini!" omel Ichigo begitu keluar dan langsung mencengkeram baju Grimmjow. "Kau mau membunuhku ya? Dasar om-om mesum, sebenarnya…"

"Wah…wah…" Aizen menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, membuat perhatian Ichigo teralih pada sumber suara. Dan Ichigo tercengang saat mendapati seorang pria berambut cokelat yang disisir rapi ke belakang, berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya dengan Nelliel di belakang si pria. "Kau sudah berani 'memelihara' sesuatu rupanya, Grimmjow." Ujar pria itu.

"K-kau…siapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sousuke Aizen. Ayah dari Grimmjow dan Nelliel."

"A-ayah?"

"Nah, Grimmjow." Aizen beralih menatap Grimmjow. "Kau berani membawa 'mainan'mu kemari tanpa seizinku. Oleh karena itu…kurasa aku akan menyita 'mainan'mu itu."

"Tapi Aizen-sama…" Grimmjow keberatan.

"Ha? Aizen-sama?" bingung Ichigo. "Kau bilang dia ayahmu, kenapa memanggilnya dengan nama?" bisik Ichigo.

"Cerewet!" balas Grimmjow.

"Tenang saja, hanya untuk satu malam, putraku. Selain itu, aku akan memainkannya dengan hati-hati." Ujar Aizen yang sama sekali tak bisa Ichigo mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak bisa!" protes Grimmjow. "Kali ini hukum saja aku, tapi jangan ambil mainanku." Grimmjow sama-sama menggunakan kata 'mainan' supaya Ichigo tetap tak mengetahui maksud Aizen yang sebenarnya.

"Sebegitu sayangnya-kah kau pada 'mainan'mu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Grimmjow terdiam sejenak. "Ah, tidak penting. Yang jelas, sebagai gantinya hukum saja aku!"

"Hn…"

"A-aku juga. Hukum kami berdua." Tambah Nelliel. "Tapi jangan apa-apakan dia. Ichigo disini atas tanggungjawabku."

"EHH?" shock Ichigo. Dia baru sadar kalau dia-lah yang sedang jadi topic pembicaraan. "Ke-kenapa kalian mau dihukum?" bingung ichigo.

"Berisik!" kesal Grimmjow.

"Apanya yang berisik? Kalau ini gara-gara aku, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikanya!" ujar Ichigo sok heroic.

"Ichigo!" Nelliel menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan jangan-katakan-apapun-lagi.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya?" ulang Ichigo. "Aku bukan orang yang suka lari dari tanggungjawab."

Aizen menyeringai. "Benar, kau ini laki-laki." Aizen mem-provokasi. "Kalau begitu kau mau menerima tanggungjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

"Datanglah ke kamarku 15 menit lagi." Seringai Aizen dan berbalik lalu pergi dari kamar Grimmjow.

"Dasaaaaarrr bbeegggooooooo!" raung Grimmjow dan memukul kepala Ichigo dengan Koran bekas yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Aduuuh, apa sih?" kesal Ichigo.

"Huuu Ichi-chan, padahal kami berusaha menolongmu…" sesal Nelliel.

"Menolong dari apa?" Tanya Ichigo bego.

"Dari pria tadi laah, tolol!" maki Grimmjow.

"Dia itu ayahmu, kenapa kau panggil 'pria itu', tadi juga panggil nama?" heran Ichigo.

"Dia bukan ayah kandung kami." Jelas Grimmjow. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Karena dia GAY!" lanjut Grimmjow. "Dan dia punya istri hanya sebagai pajangan, setelah mengadopsi kami, istrinya juga langsung dicerai. Dan kau tahu apa arti semua itu?"

"Eh? Ja-jangan-jangan…" Ichigo mulai panik.

"Yeah, tentu saja. tadi dia bilang mengajakmu ke kamar kan? Menurutmu dia mau apa?"

"Gyaaaaa aku tidak mauuuu! Jangan-jangan aku mau diperkosa!" jerit Ichigo.

"Nasib lo, bego! Tadi gue sama Nelliel kan udah berusaha nylametin lo!" ujar Grimm saking kesalnya sampai pakai bahasa lo-gue.

"Te-terus…aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membebaskanmu dari Daddy." Sesal Nelliel. "Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menurutinya untuk ke kamar lalu memohon supaya dia membebaskanmu."

"Huaaaaa kenapa jadi begini!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka tanpa permisi, dan seorang bertampang _bodyguard_ muncul di depan pintu.

"Aizen-sama memanggil." Ucap orang itu, membuat Ichigo panic seketika.

"Griiimm…" Ichigo merengek, membuat Grimmjow menggeram.

"Kau pergilah, biar aku yang mengantarnya." Ucap Grimmjow pada _bodyguard_ tadi. "Siapa tahu aku masih bisa bernegosiasi." Gumam Grimmjow dan segera membawa Ichigo keluar kamar.

"Aku ikut." Kejar Nelliel.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kamar Aizen, tapi baru sampai di dekat tangga yang dari lantai satu, Aizen tampak berdiri di atas tangga. Sepertinya baru saja dari lantai satu.

"Hn…" Aizen menyeringai dan mendekati Ichigo yang langsung ngumpet di balik tubuh Grimmjow.

"Apa masih ada negosiasi?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak." Jawab Aizen tegas dan langsung menyeret Ichigo ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku ingin bermain dengannya malam ini, dan tidak ada yang boleh…"

"Aizen…!" terdengar suara seseorang. Mereka ber-empat menoleh ke asal suara, dan melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam berdiri di tangga.

"God…" umpat Aizen pelan dan sedikit keterkejutan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ta-tampan sekali…" guman Ichigo dan Nelliel bersamaan yang sontak ngebuat Grimmjow cengok.

"Kau bilang mau apa dengan bocah orange itu?" Tanya si pria berambut hitam dengan nada tegas.

"A…umm, bukan apa-apa." Ujar Aizen, dan seakan baru sadar, ia melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Ichigo. Dari situ Grimmjow dan Nelliel bisa menyimpulkan kalau pria bersurai hitam itu adalah kekasih gay Aizen.

"Tch!" decih kesal pria itu dan langsung berbalik menuruni tangga.

"Byakuya, tunggu!" kejar Aizen pada pria bersurai hitam yang ia panggil Byakuya itu.

"Byakuya? Nama yang bagus, kyaaaaa." Gumam Nelliel.

"Apanya yang bagus?" cibir Grimmjow.

"Huh!" Nelliel hanya balas mencibir, lalu ikut menonton kelanjutan drama antara Aizen dan Byakuya.

"Byakuya, aku bisa jelaskan." Aizen mencekal lengan Byakuya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjai Grimmjow saja."

"Dengan 'memainkan' mainannya?"

"I-itu…sudah kubilang itu hanya bercanda."

"Persetan." Balas Byakuya dan langsung melepaskan diri dari cekalan Aizen dan berjalan keluar mansion, dikejar oleh Aizen.

"Oooooke! Drama selesai! Aku antar kau pulang, Berry." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Dia tampan…" ucap Ichigo.

"Iya, benar-benar tampan." Balas Nelliel.

"Sangat tampan."

"Iya, sangat-sangat tampan. Baru kali ini aku…"

"KALIAN DENGAR AKU ATAU TIDAK SIIIIHHHH!" omel Grimmjow yang langsung membuyarkan hayalan indah Ichigo dan Nelliel.

"Iya iya, aku dengar." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kuantar pulang!"

"Tidak mau."

"APA! Kau mau benar-benar diperkosa ya?"

"Aku mau pulang, tapi tidak mau diantar olehmu. Kau ini sama mesumnya!"

"Aku ini bukan gay, Berry!"

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau mengunciku di kamar?"

"Untuk mengerjaimu." Seringai Grimmjow. "Kurasa itu hobby baruku."

"APAAA?"

"Dan hobby baruku adalah mengerjai kalian." Timbrung Nelliel yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, cepat kuantar kau pulang." Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo menuju tempat parkir.

"Ayo masuk." Kesal Grimmjow saat Ichigo malah diam saja setelah Grimmjow membuka pintu mobil. Ichigo tetap diam, sehingga Grimmjow melihat arah yang ditatap Ichigo, dan melihat pemandangan yang…well, seharusnya anak dibawah umur tidak melihatnya. Dan kurasa Ichigo termasuk.

Di depan pintu masuk utama mansion, Aizen tampak sedang mendesak Byakuya ke mobil di belakangnya. Hingga tubuh Byakuya terhenti karena tertahan body mobil, lalu Aizen dengan paksa menciumnya.

"Aizen, hentikan!" Byakuya mencoba berontak, tapi tampaknya sia-sia. Aizen bahkan mengalihkan bibirnya ke leher Byakuya.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, ayo cepat masuk! Ini bukan tontonan untuk bocah dibawah 18 tahun." Kesal Grimmjow.

"Grimm, kita harus menolongnya. Byakuya mau diperkosa!" ujar Ichigo polos.

"Dasar buodoooohh! Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka!"

"Apanya yang bukan urusan kita? Byakuya mau diperkosa di depan mata kita dan kita…"

"Diam! Berry, kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah cepat masuk!" Grimmjow memaksa Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil lalu Grimmjow segera menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi,

"Heeeeh…" Ichigo menghela nafas sepanjang jalan. Hingga setelah yang keberapa ratus kalinya, Grimmjow menegur karena merasa terganggu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" omel Grimmjow.

"Byakuya mau diperkosa." Manyun Ichigo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengamu?"

"Kan sayang, cowok setampan dia diperkosa sama seorang gay."

"Tch! Dasar bodoh. Dia itu kekasih Aizen, sudah pasti sama-sama gay."

"Apa seperti itu? Rasanya aku tidak rela."

"Kau cemburu? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Byakuya pada pandangan pertama?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Ichigo blushing, menatap kesal pada Grimmjow.

"Habisnya dari tadi kau bilang 'Byakuya ganteng' terus. Kalau Nelliel yang bilang sih aku tidak merasa aneh. Tapi ini kau yang bilang, dan kau itu laki-laki. Jangan-jangan kau sudah berubah menjadi gay, Ichigo."

"Aku bilang bukaaaann!" kesal Ichigo. "Lagipula kenapa kau mempermasalahkan argumenku tentang Byakuya sih?"

"Karena aku lebih tampan darinya, puas!" kesal Grimmjow. Ichigo terdiam sejenak, barulah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"K-kau…? Apanya yang tampan? Bwahahahahaha…Dasar! Kau kena syndrome narsis ya? Hahahaha." Cemooh Ichigo.

"Hei, buktinya para gadis selalu mengerubutiku." Kesal Grimmjow.

"Heeeh terserah. Tapi bagiku kau ini sama sekali tidak tampan. Beda dengan Byakuya."

Grimmjow menggeram. "Jadi kau mau bilang kalau orang itu lebih baik dariku, huh?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Kau kan…"

Ckiiiiittt!

Grimmjow membanting stir ke kanan, mengerem tepat sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan dan…

"Mmnnh…" Ichigo terbelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menari-nari di dalam mulutnya. "G-Grimm…" Ichigo berusaha mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh, tapi nihil. Grimmjow malah semakin mendesak tubuh Ichigo dan memperdalam ciuman.

"Mmnnhh…nnh…" erang Ichigo, ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama, hingga nafas Ichigo menipis dan ia memaksa Grimmjow melepas ciuman dengan menggigit lidahnya.

"K-kau…hosh…hosh…apa yang kau lakukan, Grimm! Hosh…hosh…" Ichigo masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya juga masih semerah tomat.

"Jangan membicarakan laki-laki lain saat bersamaku!" ucap Grimmjow, wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo masih berada di jarak yang dekat.

"A-apa? Kalau begini jadi terdengar seperti kau yang Gay, Grimmjow!"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa!" Grimmjow semakin mengurangi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo. "Kalau kubilang aku mulai menyukaimu…apa kau percaya?"

Dan belum sempat Ichigo memberi jawaban, matanya kembali terbelalak saat bibir Grimmjow kembali mengunci bibirnya.

~ To be Continue ~


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo. GrimmIchi milik para pecintanya *gaplocked* m(-.-)m

Q Lulus nih...gimana dg readers semuanya yg baru saja ujian? Tapi gw malah galau soal PTN. Ya sudahlah, yg penting ini update (apa hubungannya coba?) enjoy...

Reply Review :

Makasih banyak bwt Dongdonghae, Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, Farenheit July, and Diarza. Makasih banyak read reviewnya ... :D

#Bwt kamura : saia gak kemana-mana kok, cm rada sibuk mau kelulusan kemaren hehehe maap lama, ini update. Grimmy emang tampang iblis kan? XD makasih read reviewnya :D

#Nyasararu : hehehehe syukur deh bs buat km ketawa #plaaaak XD untung aja km gak dtimpukin tmen2 km *bwt apa coba?* ya iya gak dicium, lha wong Grimmy masih normal saat itu hehehe tp skrg gak normal lg *digiles Grimm* makasih read reviewnya... :D

Chapter 4 : I Say I Love You

.

.

.

Drap…drap…drap…BLAM!

Terdengar suara langkah yang dihentak-hentakan lalu suara pintu terbanting dengan keras.

"Ichigo, dengarkan aku dulu!" ucap seorang cowok berambut biru terang. Ia berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil menatap cowok berambut orange yang tengah melepas sepatu di hadapannya.

"Berisik! Cepat pulang sana! Kau sudah tidak boleh tinggal di apartementku lagi, Grimmjow!" ucap Ichigo yang agak kesulitan melepas sepatunya hanya dengan satu tangan, karena tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup bibir.

"Apa? Tap-tapi…"

"Pergi kaaaauuu! Dasar gay mesum!" maki Ichigo dan melangkah masuk.

"Enak saja gay!" Grimmjow mengejar. "Aku bukan gay, Ichigo"

"Apa? Lalu ciuman tadi itu apa huh!" dengus Ichigo. "Dan kau bahkan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku!"

"Karena kau special." Jawab Grimmjow singkat. Tapi cukup untuk membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti.

"S-Spesial?" lirih Ichigo tanpa menatap Grimm. Andai saja Grimmjow tahu kalau wajah Ichigo saat ini sangat merah.

"Ya…kau special." Ulang Grimmjow, ia melangkah mendekati Ichigo. "Kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku bukan gay. Tapi entah bagaimana aku begitu tertarik padamu." Grimmjow memegang kedua lengan Ichigo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo.

"I-itu…itu hanya perasaan tertarik saja kan? Pasti hanya sebagai teman." Elak Ichigo.

"Tidak Ichigo, aku bukan anak kecil yang belum bisa membedakan mana rasa suka dan mana rasa kagum. Dan aku tahu…aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukai bukan berarti me-…"

"Aku mencintaimu Ichigo!" potong Grimmjow. "Ini bukan rasa suka terhadap teman, ini rasa suka dan ingin menjalin hubungan lebih. Aku…"

"Diamlah Grimmjow. Kau sudah gila!" Ichigo berontak, tapi malah membuat Grimmjow mendekapnya erat supaya tidak kabur.

"Ya, aku gila karenamu."

"Grimm, lepas! Dan cepat pergi dari apartement ku!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Berisik! Jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi!" Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

"Love you…"

"Diaaamm…!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo." Grimmjow melepas dekapannya pada Ichigo lalu berjalan menjauh, namun Ichigo tetap tak menoleh. Grimmjow berhenti lalu menatap Ichigo sesaat sebelum membuka pintu keluar. "Oyasumi…" ucap Grimmjow lalu keluar dari apartement Ichigo.

Sepeninggal Grimmjow, Ichigo masih terdiam.

"A-apa-apaan dia…" ucap Ichigo. "Aaaarggh! Baka!" Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu menutup pintu kamar, ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari luar, Ichigo pun melangkah menuju jendela lalu membukanya untuk melihat ada apa.

"Gyaaaaa…!" jerit Ichigo saat sebuah wajah muncul tiba-tiba di jendela. "G-G-Grimmjoww! Ngapain kau disitu." Tunjuk Ichigo masih dengan kekagetannya.

"Karena kau bodoh. Seharusnya kau mengejarku tadi." Oceh Grimmjow dan melompat masuk lewat jendela.

"Enak saja! Memangnya siapa yang mau mengejar orang bodoh sepertimu. Cepat keluar dari kamarku!"

"Chee, tidak mau. Aku ngantuk." Grimmjow membanting tubuhnya di ranjang milik Ichigo.

"Apaaaa! Cepat pergi dari sana Blueberry! Aku juga ngantuk!" kesal Ichigo sambil menarik-narik lengan Grimmjow.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja disini." Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Sontak wajah Ichigo memerah.

"E-enak saja. Aku tidak mau tidur seranjang denganmu! Lagipula ranjang ini terlalu sempit untuk dua orang!"

"Heh." Grimmjow menyeringai lalu menarik Ichigo hingga terbaring di atas tubuhnya. "Tidak akan sempit kalau posisinya seperti ini." Tambah Grimmjow masih dengan seringaiannya. Wajah Ichigo kian memerah.

"Le-le-lepaaaaass! Aku tidak mau begini! Lebih baik aku tidur di futon saja!" raung Ichigo sambil terus berontak, tapi Grimmjow masih saja menahan tubuh Ichigo.

"Diamlah Berry, kalau begini kapan kau mau tidur." Omel Grimmjow dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan posisi begini, bodoh!"

"Tch! Kau mau dibawah ya?" seringai Grimmjow lalu membalik posisi sehingga Ichigo yang dibawah.

"Kalau begini aku lebih tidak mauuuuu!" raung Ichigo.

"Diamlah Berry, aku ngantuk! Atau perlu kucium supaya kau diam huh?"

Gulp!

Ichigo langsung mingkem begitu mendengar kata itu, ia pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Nah, itu baru bagus." Ucap Grimmjow lalu merebahkan diri di samping Ichigo dengan posisi miring supaya tidak sempit.

Ichigo agak kaget juga kenapa Grimmjow malah turun dari tubuhnya. Lho, kok dia kecewa? Nggak! Aku nggak kecewaaaa! Raung Ichigo dalam hati. Toh rupanya tangan kekar Grimm masih melingkar di perut Ichigo. Suasana berubah senyap, Ichigo melirik Grimmjow yang tampaknya telah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"O-oyasuminasai~…" lirih Ichigo lalu mencoba memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"A~ahh…G-Grimm, le-lebih cepat…" erang Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal. Ichigo tak mendengar jawaban akan permintaannya, tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu yang menggesek semakin cepat di selangkangannya. Ichigo terus mendesah heboh, hingga beberapa waktu kemudian Ichigo tak mampu lagi menahan puncak kenikmatan yang menghampirinya. Tubuh Ichigo mengejang, hingga kembali rilex dengan nafas tersengal setelah merasakan seluruh hasratnya tertumpahkan.

"Hhh…hhh…" Ichigo masih tersengal, perlahan ia membuka matanya dengan kesadaran yang baru setengah. Ia mengerjap bingung, tapi…kesadarannya langsung penuh total saat hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seringaian Grimmjow. Ya! Tepat di hadapannya.

"Gyaaaa!" jerit Ichigo dan segera duduk, membuat Grimmjow yang merangkak di atas tubuhnya juga ikutan duduk. "A-apa yang kau lakukan hah!" maki Ichigo.

"Tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Grimmjow santai.

Ichigo memandangi tubuhnya juga tubuh Grimmjow, pakaiannya masih lengkap, begitu juga pakaian Grimmjow. Ia menghela nafas lega, lalu bergerak untuk segera turun dari ranjang.

"Eh?" gerakan Ichigo terhenti begitu merasakan ada yang aneh dengan selangkangannya. Ichigo menunduk, menatap junior-nya yang masih tertutup celana itu dalam keadaan tegak.

"Ehhhhh?" ichigo semakin shock apalagi setelah menyadari kalau celananya di bagian 'itu' basah oleh 'sesuatu'. "A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku HAH!" Ichigo nunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow dengan laknatnya. "K-k-kau pasti melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ya!"

"Ha? Tidak. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu." Jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Ke-keinginanku! Jangan bercanda ya! Aku tidak mungkin me-…" tapi Ichigo terdiam saat ingatan samar akan dirinya yang tadi mengatakan 'lebih cepat' menghampiri otaknya. Wajah Ichigo langsung berubah merah. "Tidak mungkiiiiiiin!" raung Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Melihat itu, Grimmjow malah menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Ichigo. "Apa mau lanjut huh? Tadi baru pemanasan lho…" goda Grimmjow.

Ichigo melirik ke selangkangan Grimmjow yang keadaannya ternyata tak jauh beda dengan milik Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Grimmjow menyadari apa yang Ichigo pikirkan.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku sudah tegang dan juga basah." Desah Grimm mesra sambil membelai lembut selangkangannya sendiri. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan? Masih ada 3 jam sebelum kau harus berangkat sekolah." Grimmjow menjilat cuping telinga Ichigo.

Gluk!

Ichigo mematung. Ada perasaan ingin menuruti ucapan Grimmjow, apalagi kegiatan tadi baginya sama sekali belum memuaskan hasratnya. Tapi logika Ichigo masih jalan, logika yang menolak mentah-mentah akan perlakuan Grimmjow yang bahkan kini mulai membelai paha bagian dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak mau!" tolak Ichigo dengan tegas dan mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila Grimm!" dan dengan itu, Ichigo kabur ke kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hei Ichi! Izinkan aku masuk juga! Aku sudah tidak tahan dan harus mengeluarkannya sekarang!" omel Grimmjow sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak mau! Kau pasti akan macam-macam!" tolak Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu biar aku duluan, cepat keluar sini!"

"Itu juga tidak mau! A-aku juga harus segera mengeluarkannya."

"Tch! Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku jika aku membanjiri kamarmu dengan cairanku." Seringai Grimmjow.

"Apaaaaaa! Enak saja!" Ichigo sontak membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan Grimmjow pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Nah, Berry. Ayo keluarkan bersama-sama." Seringai Grimmjow. Ichigo hanya bisa menatap horror karena Grimmjow lah yang kini menguasai pintu keluar.

"Gyaaaaaa tidak mauuuu!" raung Ichigo frustasi.

**~ OoooOoooO~**

Ichigo berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya.

"Ini mimpi buruk…" gumam Ichigo sepanjang jalan.

"Ohaiyo gozaimas, Kurosaki-kun…" sapa Inoue saat Ichigo tiba di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ohaiyo…" sahut Ichigo lirih.

"Kau kenapa Kurosaki-kun? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak kok…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan ala fansgirl dari arah gerbang yang baru saja ditinggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh, dan seketika tatapannya berubah sangar begitu melihat Grimmjow-lah yang baru saja datang dan langsung dikerubuti oleh gadis-gadis.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya, sangat ingin membunuhnya." Geram Ichigo dengan suara yang benar-benar seram, ngebuat Inoue merinding.

"Me-memangnya Grimmjow-kun berbuat apa padamu?" Inoue mencoba bertanya.

Ingatan Ichigo kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi di kamar mandi. Grimmjow memang tidak memperkosanya, tapi ia 'membantu' Ichigo mengeluarkannya. Bisa dikatakan foreplay lah…Meski Grimmjow nyaris memperkosa Ichigo karena ia sempat memasukkan jarinya untuk mempersiapkan lubang Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menolaknya habis-habisan sehingga Grimmjow mundur juga.

Mengingat kejadian itu, wajah Ichigo jadi semakin sangar saja. Apalagi saat mendengar suara Grimmjow di dekatnya.

"Hei Berry, sedang apa kau disini? Tidak masuk kelas? Bukannya kau biasanya mencontek PR huh?" ucap Grimmjow.

"Diam kau, atau kubunuh sekarang juga." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada datar namun mengandung hawa membunuh. Bukannya takut, Grimmjow malah menyeringai, ia menepuk pundak Ichigo dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo.

"Tapi tadi pagi kulihat kau sangat menikmatinya." Bisik Grimmjow yang sukses membuat Ichigo mencak-mencak namun tak ia pedulikan karena ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Grr…kenapa dia masih saja datang ke sekolah sih!" rutuk Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Lho, dia kan kerja jadi tukang kebun disini?" sahut Inoue.

"Iya aku tahu, maksudku kenapa dia tidak keluar saja! Apa kau tahu Inoue, dia itu kaya sekali. Rumahnya saja seperti istana. Untuk apa dia kerja jadi tukang kebun?"

"Eh? Masa sih? Kurosaki-kun sudah pernah ke rumahnya?" kejut Inoue yang sontak membuat Ichigo gelagapan.

"E-etto…be-belum kok. Hanya saja dia pernah bilang begitu hahaha…"

"Ha? Berarti Kurosaki-kun sudah ngobrol banyak dengannya? Hebat dong…padahal para fansgirl nya saja belum ada yang dapat kesempatan mengobrol."

Dan pernyataan Inoue itu ngebuat Ichigo makin cengok dan hanya bisa ber 'e…' ria hingga akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan soal mencontek PR.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Jam istirahat makan siang, Ichigo menyendiri di atap sambil memakan bekalnya. Alasannya? Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya mengusili bekal buatannya itu yang terkenal enak. Kalau bersama teman-temannya, biasanya Ichigo belum sempat makan tapi bekalnya sudah dihabiskan oleh teman-teman tak beradab itu.

Makan dalam diam, pembicaraan dengan Inoue kembali teringat di memory-nya.

"Grimmjow kan orang kaya, lalu untuk apa dia kerja jadi tukan kebun?" ujar Ichigo lirih sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Lalu untuk apa dia kabur dari rumah sampai-sampai dikejar FBI? Padahal kehidupannya enak sekali."

Tuk…tuk…

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat. Ichigo menoleh ke arah pintu dan bersiap menyembunyikan bekalnya. Siapa tahu itu salah satu teman usilnya. Tak berapa lama pintu atap terbuka dan seseorang muncul disana.

"G-Grimmjow? Mau apa kau?" omel Ichigo langsung.

"Mencarimu." Jawab Grimmjow santai dan segera menutup pintu atap lalu duduk di hadapan Ichigo. "Aku lapar, aku minta bekalmu."

"Enak saja! Pergi saja ke kantin sana."

"Aku ingin makan masakanmu."

"Tidak boleh. Aku masih lapar."

"Kalau begitu makan saja, aku sisanya."

"Kalau tidak kusisakan?"

"Kau harus menyisakannya!"

"Kau ini selalu seenaknya." Kesal Ichigo lalu menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. "Kau boleh makan, tapi jangan banyak-banyak."

"Suapi aku."

"Apaaaa! Sudah untung mau kubagi! Jangan minta yang macam-macam deh!"

"Kalau tidak disuapi aku tidak mau makan."

"Memangnya aku peduli. Bagus malah!"

Grimmjow tak menjawab lagi, hanya menatap lurus Ichigo. Hingga lagi-lagi hati Ichigo yang terlalu baik pun luluh.

"Heeeh, baiklah. Dasar Blueberry!" Ichigo akhirnya menyuapi Grimmjow. Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga Ichigo teringat akan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Oia Grimm, kenapa waktu itu kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dan kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"Karena kau numpang di rumahku!" maki Ichigo.

"Tch! Karena malas." Jawab Grimmjow sekenanya.

"Malas bagaimana?" Ichigo kembali menyuapi Grimmjow.

"Aku malas mengurus perusahaan yang Aizen berikan untukku."

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau senang. Dia mengangkatmu jadi anak, bahkan memberikan perusahaan padamu."

"Jadi menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu bersusah-susah lagi sepertiku yang harus kerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup."

"Kalau bagiku itu justru menyenangkan."

"Apanya yang menyenangkan. Aku harus capek setiap hari karena sepulang sekolah langsung pergi, lalu pulang malam. Tapi gaji yang kudapat tidak seberapa." Ichigo malah curhat. "Waktuku jadi tersita banyak. Padahal aku kan juga ingin seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya. Pergi main sepulang sekolah, bersenang-senang bersama semuanya, juga…punya pacar." Ichigo menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi. Sementara Grimmjow hanya menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau belum juga punya pacar meski punya wajah yang manis?" ucap Grimmjow yang sontak membuat Ichigo merengut.

"Manis katamu?" kesal Ichigo yang merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang cewek.

Deg!

Tapi lalu ia membelalakkan mata saat Grimmjow mengangkat dagunya dan mendekatkan wajah.

"Permintaan terakhirmu…bisa kukabulkan." Ujar Grimmjow dan langsung menawan bibir Ichigo dengan bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut…

Ichigo yang awalnya menolak akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata untuk menikmati ciuman itu. Hingga Grimmjow menjilat bibir Ichigo sebagai izin masuk yang membuat Ichigo memaksa lepas ciuman itu. Sepertinya dia belum mau terlalu jauh. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan wajah memerah, sedikit ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Kau jangan memasang wajah ketakutan begitu, Berry." Ucap Grimmjow.

"A-aku tidak ketakutan kok. Aku hanya…"

"Takut aku akan memperkosamu? Lupakan saja." Grimmjow beranjak berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Ichigo terbelalak. Apa Grimmjow tersinggung? Padahal Ichigo bukan takut seperti apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow barusan. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ichigo sudah bergerak meraih lengan Grimmjow dan menahannya supaya tidak pergi.

"Bu-bukan hal itu yang kutakutkan…" lirih Ichigo dengan wajah tertunduk, blushing.

"…" Grimmjow terdiam menunggu Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A-aku takut kau marah…karena aku menolak ciuman barusan."

Mata Grimmjow terbelalak. Jadi Ichigo…

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak?" ucap Grimmjow, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ha-habisnya…aku masih merasa aneh. Kenapa aku bisa menikmati ciuman dengan seorang laki-laki!" Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat. Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Grimmjow terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya.

Tanpa kata lagi, Grimmjow mendorong Ichigo hingga terbaring ke lantai dan mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit ganas.

"Apanya yang aneh dengan ini?" ucap Grimmjow, melepas ciumannya sesaat lalu mencium Ichigo kembali. "Memangnya salah kalau kau menikmatinya?" Grimmjow melepasnya sesaat tapi kembali menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini cukup lama. Hingga setelah beberapa waktu, Grimmjow melepas ciuman itu dan sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya supaya bisa menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Memangnya…apanya yang salah…dengan perasaanku padamu…" ucap Grimmjow, dia meraih tangan Ichigo dan meletakkan di dadanya. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Ichigo?"

Ichigo terdiam, tubuhnya seakan tak bisa bergerak dan hanya menuruti sentuhan Grimmjow. Apalagi saat tangannya merasakan detak jantung Grimmjow.

'Ke-kenapa…' batin Ichigo. 'Kenapa jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini? Padahal kukira…hanya jantungku yang nyaris meledak karena berdegup dengan sangat kencang…'

"Ichigo…" panggil Grimmjow lembut, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. "Apa kau percaya…kalau seumur hidup…baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini…" dan Grimmjow mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kembali mengunci bibir Ichigo dengan bibirnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku percaya…" ucap Ichigo di sela ciumannya. "K-kau playboy murahan…mmmnhh…"

"Setidaknya aku belum kehilangan keperjakannku." Seringai Grimmjow setelah melepas ciumannya, dipandanginya wajah Ichigo yang memerah dengan nafas tersengal.

"Y-yang seperti itu…mana bisa dipercaya!"

"Lalu dengan apa aku membuktikannya?"

"…" Ichigo terdiam. Apa ada cara untuk membuktikan keperjakaan laki-laki? Ichigo rasa tidak.

"Aku memang sudah banyak mengencani gadis." Jelas Grimmjow dan beranjak duduk diikuti Ichigo. "Tapi bukan berarti aku meniduri mereka kan?"

Ichigo merengut. "Tapi tampangmu itu tampang mesum." Tuduh Ichigo.

"Dasar kau!" Grimmjow menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Ittai…" Ichigo mengusap bekas jitakan Grimm.

"Nah, Ichigo." Grimmjow menatap Ichigo dengan intens. "Apa aku boleh mengartikan ciuman tadi sebagai tanda kau menerimaku jadi kekasihmu?"

"Haaaa?" Great! Mulut Ichigo terbuka, dan Grimmjow tak menyia-nyiakan itu untuk mencium Ichigo dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

Tahu nggak? Saia menderita banget lho ngetik chapter ini…Kenapa? Karena gue jadi pengen banget naikin ratednya jadi M! XD *nyengir mesum*

Yosh…akhir kata…

Review please…


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

Ooke, atas saran dari readers dan TERUTAMA karena kemesuman otak saia, fict ini jadi rated M! OI, INI FICT RATED 'M' OI…*tereak pake toa* so, udah pada ngarti kan? Rated M = Mature = Dewasa! Bagi para tuyul di bawah umur (?), silahkan baca, eh, jangan baca maksudnya. Tetep baca? Gak papa deh. *jduak* resiko _**tanggung sendiri**_ kalo ketularan mesum kayak saia. Jangan lupa ripuw yak … XD

Reply review :

Makasih banyak buat Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei, D-N-D Mozaik, Diarza, Kenshin Liorre, and seakey07. Makasih read reviewnya...:D

#buat Dongdonghae : karena gak log in, balesnya lewat sini aja ya hehehe XD hehehehu ini udah naik rated lol XD bakal ada adegan begituannya *jiaah* makasih banyak read reviewnya ea...:D

#Hoshi yukinua : karena gak log ini balesnya lewat sini ya...hehehe XD yups, ini naik rated kok. Makasih read reviewnya :D

Chapter 5 : Try to 'HS'

.

.

.

Brak…brak…brak…

Pintu apartement pemuda bersurai orange itu digebrak tengah malam.

"Ungh…apaan sih…" ujar pemuda orange itu masih setengah tidur, lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu dengan sempoyongan. "Ya, sebentar…" ucapnya malas lalu membukakan pintu.

"Lama sekali! Aku nyaris mati kedinginan nih!" omel seseorang di depan pintu dan nyelonong masuk. Sang pemilik apartement yang seakan baru mendapat kesadaran penuhnya langsung mengerjap dan memandang kesal pada sosok yang tadi menerobos asal ke rumahnya.

"Grimmjoooow!" erang si rambut orange pada pemuda yang nyelonong tadi. "Nggak bisa sopan dikit apa?" kesalnya lalu kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya karena memang masih malam.

"Diamlah Ichigo, kau tidak tahu aku nyaris membeku di luar." Balas Grimmjow.

"Dasar! Memangnya ini musim dingin!" Ichigo melangkah masuk ke kamarnya mengikuti Grimmjow. "He? Kau dari mana?" heran Ichigo melihat Grimmjow melepas jaz nya dan kini tengah melepas dasinya.

"Dari kantor." Jawab Grimmjow singkat.

"Waah, jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk mengurus perusahaan yang diberikan Aizen padamu?" senyum Ichigo.

"Yeah, atas ocehan darimu aku jadi mengambilnya. Juga karena ocehan dari Nelliel yang mengatakan kalau aku mengurus perusahaan dan sukses, aku akan punya banyak uang dan aku bisa membawamu kemanapun aku suka."

Blush…

Wajah Ichigo merona. Jadi Grimmjow melakukan ini demi dirinya? Grimmjow menoleh karena Ichigo diam saja, akhirnya iapun berbalik dan perlahan melangkah mendekati Ichigo.

"A-apa?" gugup Ichigo, apalagi saat melihat dada Grimmjow yang terbuka karena dua kancing kemejanya dilepas.

"Apa aku…masih boleh tinggal disini?" Tanya Grimmjow setelah berdiri di hadapan Ichigo.

"E-eh…i-itu…"

"Rasanya tidak akan enak kalau sepulang kantor aku pulang ke rumahku sendiri. Semuanya sepi dan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku ingin tinggal di rumahmu saja."

"Umm…yeah, baiklah. Tak kuizinkan pun kau akan tetap menerobos masuk."

"Heh. Begitulah." Seringai Grimmjow lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil merenggangkan otot. "Hei, temani aku mandi dong."

"Hahh! Enak saja." Wajah Ichigo merona seketika.

"Aku ingin kau menggosok punggungku."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur. Tadi aku baru saja tidur sepulang kerja, tapi kau sudah datang sambil menggebrak pintu. Aku masih ngantuk."

"Memangnya kalau sudah terjaga masih bisa tidur lagi ya? Ayo cepat temani aku." Grimmjow menyeret Ichigo ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

"G-G-Grimmjoooow lepaskan aku, lepaass!" berontak Ichigo.

"Diamlah Berry, kau akan menyukai ini." Seringai Grimmjow sambil mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat dan tetap menahan Ichigo.

"K-kau mau apa!"

"Mandi bersamamu. Memangnya apalagi?"

"Aku sudah mandiiii! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Heeh. Kau ini berisik sekali, mau kubungkam dengan mulutku huh?" goda Grimmjow.

"Hmph!" Ichigo langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Nah, Ichi. Waktunya mandi." Grimmjow menanggalkan kemeja nya, menampakkan lekuk tubuh yang berotot.

"Grimmjooow, kau gila! Kau mau apa?" protes Ichigo saat Grimmjow memaksa Ichigo membuka bajunya.

"Menurutmu apa? Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih kan? Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, Ichi."

"Apaaaaa! Aku tidak ingat sudah menerimamu! Dan yang jelas aku tidak mau melakukan iniii!" Ichigo tetap berontak sehingga Grimmjow terpaksa melepas baju Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Belum menerimaku eh? Setelah ini kau akan dengan sukarela menerimaku." Seringai Grimmjow dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo hingga terbanting ke dalam bak mandi yang berisi air hangat itu. Belum sempat Ichigo bangun, Grimmjow sudah membungkukkan badannya dan mencium Ichigo dengan ganas, sementara kedua tangannya menahan tangan Ichigo supaya tidak berontak.

"G-Grimmjoow…ja-jangan…!" pinta Ichigo saat Grimmjow menurunkan celana Ichigo dan membuangnya sembarangan, Ichigo tak bisa berontak karena kedua tangannya masih ditahan oleh tangan Grimmjow yang satu lagi.

"Hn…waktu itu kita pernah melakukan ini kan, Ichigo? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" Grimmjow masuk ke dalam bak mandi, masih tetap memakai celananya.

"A-apa!"

"Ya, bedanya waktu itu aku hanya pakai tanganku. Tapi kali ini…" Grimmjow mendudukkan Ichigo di tepian bak mandi. "…aku akan menggunakan mulutku."

"Eeeeeehhh?" belum hilang keterkejutan Ichigo, Grimmjow sudah meraih kejantanan Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya. "Grimm~ he-hentikan…kau sudah gila…ahh~…Hmph!" Ichigo membekap mulutnya saat suara aneh tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Heh, benar kan? Kau menyukainya?" seringai Grimmjow dan melanjutkan aksinya dengan lebih ganas.

"Ti-tidak mau…lepas Grimm~…Ughh…" Ichigo menjambak rambut Grimmjow dan menarik kepala biru itu supaya menjauh, tapi Grimmjow malah menangkap kedua tangan Ichigo dan menahannya tanpa menghentikan kuluman di kejantanan Ichigo.

"Ha~aahh…Grimm…hen-ti-kaann…Ahh~…" Ichigo makin heboh, rasa nikmat mulai menjalarinya. Tapi tetap saja ia keras kepala ingin menyingkirkan Grimmjow. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ichigo menendang Grimmjow hingga membentur dinding kamar mandi.

"Aaarrgh!" erang Grimmjow sementara Ichigo langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Dasar mesum!" omel Ichigo dan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu.

"Agh…Ichigo, awas kau." Kesal Grimmjow dan menuju pintu, tapi…

Cklek!

"He?" Grimmjow melongo, lalu mencoba membuka pintu tapi tidak bisa. "Ichiiiii! Cepat buka pintunyaaa!" raung Grimmjow pada Ichigo yang ternyata menguncinya dari luar.

"Tidak mauuu! Dasar mesum!" sahut Ichigo.

"Hei, kau mau aku mati kedinginan ya! Pakaianku basah dan disini tidak ada handuk! Biarkan aku keluaar!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ichigo menyumbat telinganya dengan tissue lalu membanting diri di kasur, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan bahkan menindih kepalanya dengan bantal supaya suara Grimmjow makin tak terdengar. Poor Grimmy.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Hoaheemm…" Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar kicauan burung. Tumben? Biasanya setelah mendengar dynamit meledak baru dia bangun. "Pagi yang cerah." Ichigo merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Benar-benar hari minggu yang sempurna." Ichigo turun dari ranjang.

"He?" dia cengok sendiri saat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. "Gyaaaaa…" Ichigo histeris sendiri. Ia baru ingat kejadian semalam. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal kejadian semalam, mana Grimmjow?

Gluk!

Ichigo langsung menatap horror ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Bukannya semalam Ichigo menguncinya di dalam?

"Gyaaaa jangan-jangan dia benar-benar mati kedinginan!" panic Ichigo dan segera berlari ke pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya, lalu segera masuk. "Grimm, Grimmjow…" Ichigo melihat sekeliling, dan melihat Grimmjow duduk bersandar di dekat pintu tanpa memakai baju, hanya memakai celana panjang yang basah kuyup.

"G-Grimm…" Ichigo mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan Grimmjow, ia semakin panic saat melihat mata Grimmjow masih tertutup meski ia sudah menepuk pipinya. "Grimm, kau masih hidup kan…" cemas Ichigo lalu menempelkan telinganya di dada Grimmjow untuk mendengarkan degup jantungnya, tapi tiba-tiba…Grep!

Ichigo terbelalak saat tubuhnya didekap tiba-tiba.

"Dasar, kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya…" ujar Grimmjow dengan tatapan sayu.

"G-Grimm…aku-…"

"Diamlah." Grimmjow mempererat pelukannya. "Sekarang beri aku kehangatan. Aku kedinginan semalaman ini." Grimmjow menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Ichigo, hingga akhirnya Ichigo pun menyerah dan membalas pelukan Grimmjow.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Ichigo memasak tanpa berani melihat Grimmjow. Mau apa lagi? Kejadian tadi pagi terlalu memalukan untuk diingat.

"K-kau serius tidak demam?" Tanya Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Yeah, daya tahan tubuhku oke kok." Sahut Grimmjow sambil membaca Koran pagi nya.

"Fiuuh…" Ichigo menghela nafas lega yang sialnya didengar oleh Grimmjow. Grimmjow melirik Ichigo lalu menyeringai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan lalu mendekap Ichigo dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

"G-Grimm…jangan macam-macam! Aku sedang masak!" protes Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu masak saja." Jawab Grimmjow santai dan menciumi tengkuk Ichigo.

"Grimm!" bentak Ichigo.

"Hn…" Grimmjow tetap menciumi tengkuk Ichigo dan bahkan mulai menjilatinya.

"G-Grimm~…aghh…"

Grimmjow semakin ganas melancarkan serangannya, ia mulai membuat kissmark di leher Ichigo dan tangannya menelusup masuk ke balik baju Ichigo.

"A-ahh…hh…" desah Ichigo, lututnya terasa lemas mendapat impuls seperti ini dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, tubuh Ichigo merosot turun. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, sebelum sempat menyentuh lantai, Grimmjow langsung memposisikan Ichigo dalam posisi terlentang dengan dia di atasnya, dan tanpa jeda lagi Grimmjow langsung menyerang leher Ichigo sementara tangannya bermain di kedua nipple Ichigo.

"G-Grimm~…nghh…hah…hah…" desah Ichigo sampai…

Ndus!

Terdengar bau gosong masakan. Ichigo langsung menatap horror, dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Ichigo langsung bangkit dan menghadapi masakannya.

"Gyaaaaa masakankuuuu!" erang Ichigo, menangisi masaknnya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Shit!" umpat Grimmjow yang kesal karena lagi-lagi nafsunya harus terhenti. "Ichigo! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menolelir perasaanku!"

"Berisik! Kau yang harus menolelir perasaanku. Bagi seorang koki, masakan adalah yang paling utama! Dan kau sudah menghancurkan masakanku. Huaaaa…"

"Cih!" Grimmjow segera pergi dari dapur sambil menendang apapun yang ada di jangkauan kakinya lalu ke kamar sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan Ichigo yang kini terdiam di dapur dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah.

Tak berapa lama, Grimmjow keluar dari kamar dengan membawa jacket serta kunci mobilnya.

"Grimm, kau mau kemana?" kejar Ichigo pada Grimmjow yang berjalan cepat menuju rak sepatu.

"Pulang untuk mengambil beberapa document!" jawab Grimmjow ketus dan keluar sambil membanting pintu.

"Tapi Grimm-…" Ichigo melepas celemeknya sembarangan lalu mengejar Grimmjow. "Kau belum sarapan…"

"Aku bisa sarapan di jalan!" ucap Grimmjow tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Grimm!" Ichigo mencekal lengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya, suasana hening sejenak. "Ma-maaf…" ujar Ichigo dengan suara bergetar. "Maafkan aku…aku hanya-…" Ichigo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terdengar Grimmjow menghela nafas lalu berbalik dan mengangkat dagu Ichigo dengan jemarinya.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal. Kau jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Ta-tapi…"

Grimmjow mencium bibir Ichigo beberapa saat. "Mau ikut?"

"Eh?" Ichigo terdiam sesaat.

"Kau juga tak ada kerjaan di rumah kan? Sekalian jalan-jalan saja. Ayo." Grimmjow menarik Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil.

"E-eh, Grimm…aku belum mengunci pintu."

"Biarlah. Tidak akan ada maling di siang bolong." Grimmjow duduk di belakang kemudi lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Nelliel yang tengah memainkan ponselnya sambil cekikikan, terhenti saat melihat mobil Grimmjow memasuki gerbang.

"Kyaaaa Grimmy pulang." Girang Nelliel lalu menyambut adik angkatnya itu. "Waah, ada Ichi-chan juga." Senyum Nelliel saat melihat Ichigo keluar dari mobil.

"I-iya, apa kabar, Nelliel-chan." Sapa Ichigo basa-basi.

"Kabar baik. Apa-…"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk Ichi." Grimmjow menarik Ichigo masuk. "Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku secepatnya lalu kita pergi kencan!"

Mendengar itu, Nelliel Cuma nyengir lalu melangkah masuk mengikuti adiknya. Saat berada di ruang tamu, terlihat seseorang keluar dari kamar Aizen dengan Aizen mengejar di belakangnya sambil marah-marah.

"Byakuya! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan?" omel Aizen, terus mengejar Byakuya yang mulai menuruni tangga.

"Shut the hell up!" balas Byakuya.

"Byakuya!" bentak Aizen dan mencekal lengan Byakuya lalu membalikkan tubunya. "Kau…jangan macam-macam denganku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Byakuya. Aizen hanya menggeram kesal. Byakuya menyentakkan cekalan Aizen lalu berjalan cepat keluar mansion, sempat melirik Grimmjow, Ichigo dan Nelliel, tapi terlalu cuek untuk menyapa.

"Sial!" umpat Aizen lalu kembali ke kamarnya sambil membating pintu.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya Aizen kesal karena Byakuya tak mau melayaninya." Jawab Nelliel. "Sejak kemarin mereka bertengkar terus."

"Chee, kenapa tidak diputuskan saja? Bukankah Aizen suka ganti-ganti pasangan?" cibir Grimmjow.

"Kurasa karena Byakuya masih 'virgin'." Kikik Nelliel. "Dan Aizen ingin mendapatkan ke-virgin-nannya itu, makanya belum diputuskan."

"Atau mungkin dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Byakuya." Tambah Ichigo.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Bukankah biasanya Aizen memaksa pacarnya untuk melayani kalau pacarnya tidak mau. Seperti memperkosa begitu deh…tapi pada Byakuya tidak. Jangan-jangan benar Aizen sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Kyaaaa…"

"Dasar fujoshi." Cibir Grimmjow lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ichi, kau disini saja ya. Temani aku hehehehe." Rayu Nelliel.

"Umm…yeah." Sedikit ragu, Ichigo mengikuti Nelliel duduk di sofa.

"Hei, ichi. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Grimmjow?" Tanya Nelliel sedikit berbisik.

"Baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Ichigo polos.

"Aduuh, Ichi-chan. Maksudku, hubungan kalian sebagai 'kekasih'."

Blush…wajah Ichigo langsung merona. "I-itu…"

"I-chi-go…" Nelliel mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tampang mengintimidasi.

"Ne-Nelliel-ch-chan…" Ichigo merinding disco, hingga akhirnya menceritakan semuanya dengan pasrah.

"Owh…jadi begitu…" Nelliel manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Ichigo, sementara Ichigo hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. "Ichi, menurutku, kau harus menuruti kemauan Grimmjow lho…" saran bejat Nelliel.

"I-eh…ta-tapi…aku takut, Nelliel-chan. Aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Tenang saja Ichi, Grimmy pasti bisa menjadi seme yang baik."

Ichigo memikirkan kejadian semalam. Grimmjow seme yang baik? Nggak mungkin! Ichigo langsung menggeleng keras.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku belum resmi menjadi pacarnya, kan aneh kalau pacaran dengan laki-laki. Apalagi sampai melakukan begituan." Tolak Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichi. Cinta itu kan tidak tau akan datang pada siapa. Memangnya kenapa kalau cupid cintamu menempel pada seseorang yang gender nya sama."

"E-eh? Aku belum bilang kalau aku suka Grimmjow kok!"

"Lalu…apa kau berdebar tiap kali berada di dekatnya?"

Deg! Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Nelliel yang lebih seperti pernyataan itu.

"Apa kau merasa gelisah tiap kali dia tak ada di sisimu?" lanjut Nelliel yang membuat Ichigo kian bungkam. "Lalu…apa dia selalu ada di pikiranmu setiap waktu?"

Ichigo tetap diam, pasalnya, ucapan Nelliel semua benar. Meski Grimmjow itu seenaknya dan sangat menyebalkan, tapi Ichigo tak merasa membencinya. Dan selalu saja semua tentang Grimmjow mengisi pikiran Ichigo.

"Itu tandanya kau suka Grimmy, Ichi-chan…" sambung Nelliel.

"Umm…mu-mungkin. Tapi, aku belum mau terlalu jauh sampai melakukan 'itu'. Ini pertama kalinya aku punya pacar. Aku…"

"Ah, aku tahu. Ichi-chan Cuma takut tidak bisa memuaskan Grimmy ya?"goda Nelliel yang sontak membuat muka Ichigo merah padam.

"Bukaaaaan! Aku Cuma belum siap saja! Aku…"

"Sudahlah Ichi-chan, ikuti saja permainan Grimmy. Dia pasti bisa memimpin dengan baik."

"Argh, Nelliel-chan…jangan menggodaku terus!" kesal Ichigo.

"Hei Ichi, mumpung Grimmjow ada di kamar, cepat kau kesana."

"Untuk apa?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan melakukan 'itu'?"

"Eeeh, aku tidak mau!" wajah Ichigo blushing hebat.

"Ichi, kau bilang kalian sudah dua kali gagal melakukannya kan? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Grimmjow? Kalau seorang laki-laki terlalu lama menahan hasratnya, bisa-bisa…" Nelliel menatap horror.

"Bisa-bisa…?"

"Bisa-bisa…" Nelliel menatap semakin horror. Membuat Ichigo tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Nelliel dan langsung kabur ke kamar Grimmjow.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" heran Grimmjow saat Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah ketakutan dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Ti-tidak…" kilah Ichigo, dilihatnya Grimmjow yang tengah mengepack barang-barangnya. Perlahan Ichigo melangkah mendekati Grimmjow. "Umm…Grimm…memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau seorang laki-laki…terlalu lama menahan hasratnya?" Tanya Ichigo takut-takut.

"Ha?" Grimmjow heran sendiri mendengar pertanyaan tak biasa yang muncul dari bibir Ichigo.

"A-aku Cuma ingin tau saja kok!"

"Heeeh, si bodoh itu bilang apa saja padamu huh?" Grimmjow berkacak pinggang. "Jangan dengarkan fujoshi aneh itu, Ichi."

"Tapi, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu…aku juga tidak mau."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku, Ichigo." Grimmjow menatap Ichigo intens. Wajah Ichigo yang tertunduk dan sedikit memerah, benar-benar membuat Grimmjow gila. "Argh! Jangan pasang wajah begitu! Bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu tanpa sadar!" erang Grimmjow frustasi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa!"

Terbelalak, Grimmjow seketika kehilangan kontrolnya setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Ichigo. Ia langsung membanting Ichigo ke ranjang dan menindihnya, lalu tanpa segan memagut bibir Ichigo dengan ganas, bahkan tangannya langsung menelusup ke baju dan celana Ichigo, membelai titik-titik sensitive disana.

"Ngghh…nmmmhh…" Ichigo mengerang dan menggeliat heboh, ia tidak suka dicium saat merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini, benar-benar menguras oksigen. Gerakan Ichigo bertambah liar saja, yang tentu saja membuat Grimmjow makin bernafsu.

"Ichigo…" ucap Grimmjow dengan nafas memburu setelah melepas ciuman. "Mungkin aku…sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi." Ucapnya yang sontak membuat Ichigo terbelalak, apalagi saat Grimmjow meremas kejantanannya dengan keras. Seketika Ichigo memekik tertahan, tapi langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman panas Grimmjow.

"Hmmphh…mmnnhh…" erang Ichigo, kakinya bergerak-gerak liar dan tubuhnya menggeliat resah di bawah tubuh kekar Grimmjow. "A-argh~…Grimm…!" Ichigo memaksa lepas ciuman saat hasratnya nyaris tak tertahan lagi. "Grimm~…aku…hampir…AAAAHHH~!" Ichigo mengerang keras saat cairan hasratnya membuncah keluar. "Haahh…hah…" Ichigo terengah pasca klimaksnya.

"Ichigo…" bisik Grimmjow dan melepas celana Ichigo sepenuhnya. Ia lalu berdiri di atas lutut untuk kemudian menurunkan sletting celananya sendiri, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. "Ichigo…kumohon, untuk kali ini…jangan hentikan aku…" lirih Grimmjow, ia lalu melebarkan kedua paha Ichigo, dan menuntun kejantanannya mendekati lubang Ichigo.

Ichigo yang tadinya tenang, kini mulai menatap takut. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"G-Grimm~…Aaaarrgghh!" jerit Ichigo saat kejantanan Grimm mulai memasuki lubangnya. "Sssakit Griimm…henti-hentikan…Arrgghh!"

"Ssshh…rilex Ichigo, aku tidak bisa masuk!" Grimmjow kesulitan menerobos lubang sempit Ichigo.

"G-Grimm, hentikan…kumohon…aku takut!" tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi Ichigo. "Hiks…Kumohon…"

Grimmjow tercengang, lalu tertunduk dalam untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengeratkan gigi-giginya hingga tanpa sadar darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa kata, Grimmjow menyentakkan pegangannya pada kaki Ichigo dan segera turun dari ranjang, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan lalu masuk dengan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang kini terisak.

"Hiks…ma-maafkan aku…Grimm~…" lirih Ichigo.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

=,.="….ini lemon pertama gue….gagal total?...apalagi cerita kayak gak maju-maju…..jalan di tempat…..ya ampun….*pundung*…ditunggu kripik, sarang burung, ama pizzanya…..kritik saran maksudnya….

Mind to review…..?


	6. Chapter 6 : Uke's meeting

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

*lirik lirik* berapa taun saya gak update? *menderita* adakah yang masih mengenang fic ini? #halaahh. Yeah, yang jelas…read n review please… XP

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, here's the reply review :

#Dongdonghae ga login lagi : nyaaa fufufufu otakmu sama dengan Grimm ternyata #nunjuk otak sendiri, iya ini ada kok XD makasih udah read review...

#naini narugaa : iya, makasih banyak ya...ini lanjut. Makasih read reviewnya :D

#CharItsu : of course i dont mind at all ;) thanks for read n review :D

Makasih juga bwt yg uda nyempetin log in :

Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei / Diarza / D-N-D Mozaik / sea07 / Yamajiko Kenshin Liorre / Vipris / MeguMonster / Kuro Phantomhive / Farenheit July / Earl Louisia vi Duivel / hatakehanahungry / dee-mocchan / yoru knight / kazeknight / ArthuriaMariePendragon . makasih banyak read reviewnya :D

Chapter 6 : Uke's meeting

.

.

.

**~ Ichigo's POV ~**

Aku gemetar. Perasaanku tak menentu, antara takut, menyesal, juga...bersalah. Dan dari semua itu, rasa bersalah lah yang paling mendominasi. Aku...merasa bersalah...pada seseorang yang kurasa..._kusukai_. Aku telah melakukan hal yang kejam padanya. Kurasa. Atau setidaknya itulah dugaanku. Apa aku harus meminta maaf? Tidak, aku takut. Kini rasa takutlah yang menghantuiku.

Dengan tubuh gemetar ini, aku bergegas turun dari ranjang, membetulkan pakaianku yang 'sedikit' berantakan, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar dengan rasa takut yang dengan kejam mengejarku.

"Ichigo!" panggil Nelliel.

Aku tak mempedulikan panggilan itu dan terus berlari keluar. Keluar dari mansion megah itu. Keluar...ke jalanan, berlari terus, tanpa tahu aku akan kemana. Lingkungan ini bukanlah tempat dimana aku biasa jalan-jalan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu daerah ini. Tapi aku tetap berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh dan seberapa lama aku berlari, yang jelas saat ini aku mulai merasa lelah. Dan begitu kurasakan lagi, ternyata rasa lelah ini sudah teramat sangat. Aku menghentikan langkahku dengan nafas yang sudah putus-putus.

"Hosh...hosh..."

Kuambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, menumpukan telapak tangan di pahaku sendiri. Lalu setelah nafasku mulai teratur, aku kembali menegakkan badan, dan sedikit membulatkan mata begitu melihat sosok itu. Sesosok pria yang pernah kuakui langsung bisa membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ralat, bukan cinta. Hanya sekedar menyukai wajahnya. Ketampanannya.

Dan pria itu juga sedang menatapku dengan alis sedikit berkerut. Apa dia akan bertanya kenapa penampilanku seperti orang yang baru diterbangkan angin puting beliung? Dengan kaos yang berantakan dan juga tanpa alas kaki. Ah, lihat. Dia membuka mulutnya. Aku menunggunya mengucapkan kata yang sudah kuduga tadi.

"Well, kau Ichigo kan? Apa kau juga menendang keluar dirimu sendiri dari mansion itu?"

**~ Normal POV ~**

Grimmjow keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membetulkan celananya dan menggeram tak jelas. Tapi geramannya terhenti saat menatap ranjang dan tak mendapati pemuda bersurai orange yang seharusnya ada di sana.

"Ichigo...?" panggil Grimmjow, tak ada jawaban. "Ichi, kau dimana?" Grimmjow meneliti seisi kamar dan tetap tak mendapati sosok itu. "Shit!" umpatnya lalu keluar dari kamar setelah menyambar kunci mobil. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Grimmjooooowww...!" sebuah seruan dan juga...Bletak! sebuah hantaman mendarat di kepala Grimmjow.

"Auuuww! Ittai! Argh, Nelliel! Apa maumu sih?" kesal Grimmjow pada sang pelaku pemukulan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Ichigo?" kesal Nelliel sambil berkacak pinggang. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah majalah yang digulung, sepertinya benda tadi yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Grimmjow.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya balik Grimmjow. "Sekarang Ichigo dimana?"

"Tadi dia keluar kamar sambil berlari, kulihat wajahnya seperti habis menangis. Apa yang barusan kau lakukan padanya?" ulang Nelliel.

"Tch! Mana kutahu. Harusnya kan aku yang kesal!" Grimmjow cemberut. "Dia menolak pada saat-saat terakhir, itu benar-benar menyiksaku!"

Nelliel terdiam sejenak, membeku. Lalu ekspresinya kembali mengeras.

"Dasar bodoooohh!" omel Nelliel dan sekali lagi memukul kepala Grimmjow. "Jadi karena itu? Tentu saja itu salahmu! Kau pasti tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, iya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" bengong Grimmjow.

Nelliel memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu menyeret tangan adiknya itu. "Sini kau!" kesalnya dan menyeret Grimmjow duduk di sofa. Bersamaan dengan itu, Aizen tampak baru saja keluar kamar dan hendak menuju lantai satu.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau memperlakukan Ichigo!" perintah Nelliel.

"Apa? Itu kan privasi kami. Memangnya apa yang..."

"Cepat ceritakan!"

"Tch!" lalu, dengan singkat, padat dan tidak begitu jelas, Grimmjow mengatakan apa yang dilakukannya pada Ichigo.

"Tuh kan. Apa kubilang, kau salah memperlakukan Ichigo," ujar Nelliel.

"Apanya yang salah? Bukankah aku sudah duluan membuatnya terangsang, bahkan dia sampai klimaks duluan," bela Grimmjow.

"Iya, tapi ini _first_ _sex_ Ichigo. Jadi perlakuanmu harus sedikit berbeda, harus lebih lembut."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Aizen yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan berniat keluar, pura-pura duduk di ruang tengah untuk membaca koran, padahal memasang kuping lebar-lebar untuk mendengar penjelasan Nelliel.

"Baiklah baiklah, fujoshi. Ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya!" kesal Grimmjow pada akhirnya.

"Pertama. Perlakuanmu memang sudah benar tadi. Buat uke-mu terangsang lebih dulu supaya dia mau melayananimu. Kalau bisa sih, sebelumnya kau dekati dulu atau tanya kira-kira dia mau atau tidak melakukan sex," terang Nelliel.

"Argh! Kalau ditanya dulu sih sampai kapanpun dia nggak bakalan mau!" kesal Grimmjow, Nelliel cengok saat tanpa sengaja melihat Aizen mengangguk pelan, seakan menyetujui ucapan Grimmjow.

"Yeah...setidaknya dekati dia dan lakukan pemanasan sampai dia tidak bisa menolak lagi," balas Nelliel. "Lalu..."

"Sudahlah! Langsung ke intinya saja! Kesalahanku di bagian mana!" omel Grimmjow.

"Heeeh dasar kau!" geram Nelliel. "Kesalahanmu adalah saat mau melakukan penetrasi. Harusnya kau persiapkan lubang Ichigo dulu! Lubang laki-laki itu tidak se-elastis Mrs. V pada wanita. Jadi kau harus..."

"Mempersiapkannya?" potong Grimmjow. "Hei, apa maksudmu? Bukankah lubangnya memang sudah siap disana?" tanya Grimmjow bego.

"Bodooh, makanya dengarkan aku dulu! Kau harus mempersiapkannya dulu dengan jarimu, vibrator atau apapun deh. Perlebar jalan masuknya supaya nanti saat penetrasi tidak begitu sakit. Lalu kalau bisa kau pakai lube atau pelumas lainnya supaya lebih mudah lagi, apalagi karena Ichigo masih virgin!"

Grimmjow melongo. Segini hebatkah kemampuan fujoshi? Hell, padahal bukan mereka yang melakukannya, tapi bagaimana bisa tahu sebanyak ini?

Nelliel kembali melirik Aizen, dan Aizen juga tampak tercengang, seakan mengatakan 'oo...begitu'.

"Ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Kurasa tidak," Ucap Nelliel dengan tetap melirik Aizen.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Ichigo. Kemana perginya tadi?" Grimmjow bangkit.

"Entah, tanyakan saja pada satpam."

"Yeah..." Grimmjow keluar dari mansion, Aizen juga segera melipat korannya dan bergegas keluar mansion. Membuat Nelliel hanya bisa mendesah panjang sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar Seme amatir," gumamnya. "Tapi kok Aizen juga? Bukannya dia sudah sering gonta-ganti pasangan? Ah, mungkin dia baru kali ini menghadapi yang virgin hihihi."

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Heeh..." Ichigo menghela nafas lagi entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Ia duduk di bawah pohon dengan kaki terjulur. Ia lalu melirik seseorang disampingnya yang berdiri bersandar pada pohon itu.

"Hei Byakuya..." panggil Ichigo pada sosok itu.

"Hn," jawab Byakuya.

"Ano, umm...kurasa kita memiliki masalah yang sama, eh?"

"Hn,"

"Ah, uh...lalu...umm, apa yang akan...kita lakukan?" tanya Ichigo agak misuh-misuh (?).

Byakuya melirik Ichigo, menangkap maksud pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Maksudmu, kita harus berlatih sex untuk menghadapi para seme kita begitu?" ujar Byakuya.

Blush...seketika wajah Ichigo memerah, sepertinya pertanyaan Byakuya tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"A-ano, ha-habisnya...uh...ba-bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Maksudku...apa kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah...me-meninggalkan dia begitu saja?" Ichigo gelagapan, ia mendengar desah lelah dari mulut Byakuya.

"Ini idemu. Ayo," ujarnya dan meninggalkan sandarannya.

"Hee..." Ichigo juga bangkit, mengikuti langkah Byakuya. "Umm...lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Ichigo dengan sedikit kesal.

"Melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!" ujarnya.

Wajah Ichigo memerah lagi.

"Hehe...ta-tapi...apa tidak keterlaluan ya? Kita menolak melakukan sex dengan mereka, tapi malah berlatih sendiri supaya bisa melayani mereka." Ichigo tersipu.

"Sudah kubilang, ini idemu! Tidak jadi ya tidak apa-apa," dengus Byakuya.

Lalu sekilas, bayangan saat Grimmjow meninggalkannya sambil membanting pintu, kembali terlintas di otak Ichigo. Dan rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali. Tatapan Ichigo berubah serius.

"Baiklah. Ayo lakukan!" tegas Ichigo.

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

Byakuya mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu tiba-tiba mengerem di depan toko sepatu. Ia bergegas masuk kesana, dan tak berapa lama muncul lagi dengan melempar sepasang sepatu ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang gila," komentar Byakuya sadis dan kembali melajukan mobilnya, tak mempedulikan Ichigo yang manyun.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Hotel." Jawab Byakuya tanpa menoleh.

"Eehh?" Ichigo kembali blushing.

"Memangnya kemana lagi!" kesal Byakuya.

"Hum...iya juga sih..."

Dan keduanya diam sampai tiba di salah satu hotel. Byakuya segera memesan kamar dan merekapun segera menuju kamar itu.

Riiing...

Ponsel Byakuya berdering begitu keduanya memasuki kamar.

"Hn," Byakuya mengangkat telfon itu, mendengarkan sebentar lalu berucap..."Di hotel. Bersama Ichigo," dan klap! Ia langsung mematikan telefon.

"Nah, Ichigo," ujar Byakuya, membuat Ichigo yang baru saja duduk di tepi ranjang, menoleh. "Ayo kita mulai."

**~ OoooOoooO ~**

"Uaappaa...?!" shock Grimmjow begitu mendapat telfon dari Aizen. "Di hotel? Berdua? Apa yang sebenarnya mau mereka lakukaaan!" Grimmjow mengacak rambutnya frustasi sementara satu tangan lagi sibuk mengemudi.

"Berani taruhan mereka mau berlatih melakukan sex," sahut Aizen di ujung telfon.

"Shit! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak rela keperawanan Ichigo diambil Uke-mu hanya karena latihan!" omel Grimmjow.

"Aku juga," sahut Aizen terdengar santai.

"Baiklah, mereka di hotel mana?"

"Entah."

"Apa?!"

"Dia tidak bilang di hotel mana. Saat kutelfon kembali HPnya sudah tidak aktif."

"Aaaarrgh! Sial! Hotel disini kan banyak!" raung Grimmjow frustasi.

"Akan coba kulacak telfon dari Byakuya tadi." Ucap Aizen, dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya tidak bersuara. Merasa jengah dan tak sabaran, Grimmjow kembali membentak.

"Bagaimana!?"

"_Wait_ _a_ _minute_…" jawab Aizen, terdengar santai seperti biasa.

"Cepatlaaaahhh…!"

"…" hening sejenak. "Dapat." Lanjut Aizen lalu menutup telfon dan tancap gas, Grimmjow berdecak kesal lalu mengikuti mobil Aizen.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Ichigoooo!"

Braaakk! Grimmjow mendobrak pintu kamar no.216. Di otaknya hanya ada kata 'hajar Byakuya' kalau sampai orang itu melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap uke-nya. Tapi…

Kyip kyip…

Baik dia ataupun Aizen berkedip innocence begitu melihat dua orang yang ada di kamar itu

Di sana, di atas ranjang, Grimmjow melihat Ichigo tengah berbaring sambil menutup wajahnya frustasi, sementara di tepi ranjang, Byakuya tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu.

Hell, tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan kan, Grimmy?

"Apa yang…sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo dan Byakuya bersamaan.

"Hei, ayolah, kukira kalian sedang berbuat yang iya-iya," Grimmjow berjalan masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang dekat Ichigo. Aizen ikut masuk dan menutup pintu, tapi hanya berdiri di dekat Byakuya.

"Tadinya begitu. Tapi begitu sampai sini tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," jawab Ichigo datar, masih menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Selang beberapa detik…

"BHahahahahahahaha…" Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa sih?! Tidak ada yang lucu tauk!" omel Ichigo sembari duduk.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk dasar UKE! Mau bagaimanapun kalian memang tetap uke! Mana mungkin salah satunya berpura-pura jadi seme!" ejek Grimmjow, sontak membuat wajah Ichigo memerah seperti kepiting rebus, sementara Byakuya hanya membuang muka.

"Ce-cerewet! Memangnya-…"

"Aizen-sama, apa sebaiknya kita ajari mereka eh?" seringai Grimmjow. "Tunjukkan bagaimana seme yang seharusnya atau setidaknya melatih mereka menjadi uke yang semestinya."

"Heh," Aizen balas menyeringai, melangkah ke hadapan Byakuya dan mengangkat dagu-nya. "Boleh saja," ucapnya dan langsung memagut bibir Byakuya dengan ganas.

Melihat itu, seringaian Grimmjow kian bertambah jelas, dan ia langsung menindih tubuh Ichigo, memagutnya ganas. Apalagi karena Ichigo berontak, sehingga gerakan mereka terkesan liar.

"Le-pas!" Byakuya berusaha berontak, mendorong tubuh Aizen menjauh. Tapi Aizen memaksakan kembali serangannya, kali ini ia menumpukan satu lututnya ke tepian ranjang, mencium Byakuya lagi dan berusaha menindih tubuh itu.

"Stop it!" bentak Byakuya, tapi Aizen tak mendengarkan dan kini benar-benar membantingnya ke ranjang.

"Ayolah Byakuya, jadilah uke yang manis. Kita akan bermain ganda dengan Grimmy," seringai Aizen, merobek kemeja Byakuya hingga dadanya ter-ekspose bebas.

"Mungkin dia masih malu menunjukkan wajah uke-nya di hadapan orang lain, Aizen-sama," sahut Grimmjow. "Yah, mengingat uke-mu itu mengidap _poker_ _face_ abadi."

"Heh, manis sekali," seringai Aizen.

"Grimm-…aku ju-ga tidak mau!" Ichigo terus berusaha berontak. "Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau orang lain-…"

"Diamlah Ichigo, kau akan menikmati permainan _foursome_ ini," Grimmjow masih setia mengunci pergerakan Ichigo.

"Yah, biar mereka-…" Buaakk! Ucapan Aizen terhenti saat Byakuya menendang perutnya keras dan segera bangkit, kini giliran Grimmjow yang kena hantaman Byakuya.

"Shit!" umpat Grimmjow yang kini terkapar sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Tanpa kata, Byakuya menarik Ichigo pergi dari kamar itu sambil berusaha menutupi kemeja-nya yang terkoyak.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Keduanya masih terengah, bukan karena lelah berlari atau apa, tapi karena tekanan mental yang baru saja mereka rasakan. Byakuya menghentikan mobilnya begitu mendekati garis pantai, memarkirnya di bawah pohon, lalu ia keluar sambil membanting pintu diikuti Ichigo.

Lama keduanya saling diam selagi bersandar di bagian depan mobil hingga Byakuya membuka suara.

"Kau berpikiran sama denganku kan, Ichigo?" ucap Byakuya, matanya tertuju pada Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

Ichigo mengangguk, masih menormalkan nafasnya.

"Ya…aku baru sadar sekarang. Bukan karena kita takut atau apa sehingga kita tidak mau melakukan ini dengan mereka. Tapi karena…" jeda sesaat, mata Ichigo menatap lautan luas di depan sana. "Kita tidak ingin mereka melakukannya hanya karena nafsu saja…" Ichigo tertunduk. "Kita tidak ingin…hanya jadi pelampiasan nafsu mereka saja. Kita ingin mereka mencintai kita dengan tulus…"

"Hn…" Byakuya hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

Ichigo masih tertunduk, kini ia menggigit bibirnya erat. "Aku takut untuk pulang…" ucapnya seraya kembali menatap laut.

Byakuya melirik Ichigo dalam diam.

"Kau bisa ke tempatku."

"Eh?" Ichigo agak terkejut, menoleh ke arah Byakuya, tapi Byakuya telah raib dan masuk ke dalam mobil, mengisyaratkan dengan kepalanya supaya Ichigo masuk.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Gluk!

Ichigo hanya menelan ludah saat tiba di depan 'rumah' Byakuya. Ia menatap _amazing_ bangunan di depannya. Well, ini sama megahnya dengan mansion Grimmjow, atau mungkin lebih megah, hanya saja nuansa nya terkesan berbeda. Begitu menenangkan. Apalagi karena banyak pepohonan yang terawat di taman-tamannya.

'Hhh…apa aku sudah salah masuk ke dunia orang kaya ya…' pikir Ichigo sambil mengikuti langkah Byakuya memasuki mansion. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengagumi kemegahan rumah itu selagi terus berjalan.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar ini," ucap Byakuya begitu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. "Kalau kau ada perlu denganku, kamarku di sebelah," Byakuya menunjuk pintu satu lagi yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Ichigo. Well, jarak pintunya cukup jauh. Apa ruangannya sebegitu besarnya?

Byakuya memberi isyarat pada pelayannya untuk memandu Ichigo. Si pelayan membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Ichigo masuk. Dan Ichigo kembali terkagum begitu masuk ke dalam. Yang disebut sebagai 'kamar' oleh Byakuya itu memang kamar, tapi lengkap dengan ruang tamu, kamar mandi dan bahkan dapur dan tentu saja dengan fasilitas serba mewah. Puas melihat-lihat, Ichigo ingin segera mencoba ini dan itu.

"Silahkan menikmati istirahat anda," ucap si pelayan. "Bila ada apa-apa silahkan gunakan itu untuk memanggil pelayan," ia menunjukkan sebuah panel dengan beberapa angka disana. Ichigo menangguk dan si pelayan segera pergi.

"Heeeh jadi orang kaya benar-benar enak ya…" gumam Ichigo dan segera membanting diri di ranjang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan HPnya bergetar, ia segera merogoh kantongnya dan menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Ichigo, kau dimana?" Tanya suara di seberang sana. Grimmjow.

"Bukan urusanmu," kesal Ichigo.

Terdiam, terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung sana. "Dengar Ichigo, aku minta maaf."

Ichigo terdiam, nada suara Grimmjow terdengar penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kumohon, maafkan aku…"

Ichigo benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa, hingga tanpa sadar HP yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke ranjang tanpa ia matikan telfonnya.

Tok…tok…tok…

Ichigo membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan pintu itu. Ia mengerjap, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum pulih karena baru saja bangun tidur. Tampaknya tadi ia tertidur sebentar, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 08.00 p.m.

Ketukan di pintu kembali terdengar, Ichigo pun segera menuju pintu dan membukannya. Ia sempat terbelalak mendapati Grimmjow ada disana begitu ia membuka pintu, tapi segera bersikap normal lagi.

"Mau apa kau!" Ichigo berusaha terdengar sewot.

"Bisa kita bicara di dalam?" Tanya Grimmjow datar.

"Memangnya mau apa? Kau mau mencoba memperkosaku lagi?"

Grimmjow diam, hanya menatap lurus Ichigo. Hingga Ichigo salah tingkah dan akhirnya mengizinkan Grimmjow masuk. Mereka duduk di sofa, lama keduanya diam, hingga Grimmjow membuka suara.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarnya tapi tak berani menatap Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku bilang maaf!" suara Grimmjow meninggi.

"Haaah?" Ichigo pura-pura mengorek kupingnya.

"Aku bilang maaf, bodoohh!"

"Hei! Apa begitu caranya minta maaf?"

"Tch! Sudah untung aku mau minta maaf. Selama ini kata itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku!"

"Hooo, jadi begitu? Tuan Grimmjow yang sok kuat, kau-…"

"Ichigo!" tegas Grimmjow, membuat Ichigo bungkam. Diam sejenak, hingga tiba-tiba Grimmjow memeluk Ichigo erat.

"Sifatku begini, mau bagaimana lagi!" ucap Grimmjow. "Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang bisa lembut dan memanjakan orang lain sekalipun itu orang yang kusayangi! Aku memang keras, tapi percayalah-…"

"Percaya apa?!" potong Ichigo.

"Percayalah…aku…" tersendat, "…aku benar-benar menyayangimu…" lirih Grimmjow.

Ichigo luluh, apa cuma segini pertahanannya? Semudah inikah ia memaafkan Grimmjow? Grimmjow yang begitu kuat memaksanya atau…Ichigo memang tulus mencintai Grimmjow sehingga ia begitu mudah memaafkan?

"G-Grimmm…" lirih Ichigo saat perlahan Grimmjow melepas pelukannya. Mereka saling tatap, hingga sepersekian detik kemudian, bibir mereka saling bertautan.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Mmnnhh…Ahhh…" Ichigo mengerang tak jelas di sela ciumannya, tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang sudah setengah telanjang. "G-Grimm-…mmmnh…ngh…" Ichigo mengeratkan dekapan pada tubuh kekar Grimmjow yang kini menindihnya, sementara tangan Grimmjow mulai bergerilya di tubuh Ichigo.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pelan-pelan," cegah Ichigo saat Grimmjow mulai meremas sesuatu di balik boxer nya.

"Dan berjanjilah kau tak menghentikanku lagi kali ini," ancam balik Grimmjow lalu menurunkan boxer Ichigo, membuat Ichigo makin memerah menyadari tubuhnya kini tak tertutup selembar benangpun, sementara Grimmjow masih memakai celana panjangnya, hanya tubuh bagian atasnya saja yang terkspose bebas, menunjukkan bentuk tubuh ideal yang dimiliki seme.

Grimmjow menatap intens tubuh Ichigo, membelai pinggangnya dengan tatapan liar dan nafas memburu.

"Da-dasar mesum," ucap Ichigo yang membuat Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Nikmati saja, Berry," seringainya dan meraup kejantanan Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan lihai.

"A-aahh…G-Grimm…nnn~aahh…" Ichigo tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat, membuat Grimmjow makin bersemangat karenanya. Ia masih mengulum kejantanan Ichigo, tangannya yang menganggur, terulur untuk memilin nipple Ichigo dan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan Ichigo.

"G-Grimm…Ittai…" keluh Ichigo saat dua jari Grimmjow berusaha membuka lubang Ichigo lebih lebar. Shit, baru dua jari saja Ichigo sudah kesakitan, bagaimana nanti dengan milikku? Pikir Grimmjow.

"Tenanglah Ichi, rilex," Grimmjow kembali merayap di atas tubuh Ichigo, menindihnya, lalu menciumnya lembut tanpa menghentikan jari-jarinya di bawah sana.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi…Ahhh…" Ichigo mendesah nikmat saat jari Grimmjow menghantam _sweet_ _spot_ nya.

"Ketemu," seringai Grimmjow, ia menghantam titik itu berkali-kali, bibirnya beralih menciumi leher Ichigo sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengocok kejantanan Ichigo.

"Aaahh…Grimm…Ahhhh~…aku-…hhh, ham-pir…kelu-aarhh…ahh…" racau Ichigo. Grimmjow menyeringai, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya memanja Ichigo.

"Grimm!" protes Ichigo.

"Sabarlah Ichigo, aku ingin kita keluar bersama-sama," jawab Grimmjow sambil berdiri di atas lututnya lalu membuka resletting celana dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Grimmjow membungkuk, berbisik di telinga Ichigo.

"Bersiaplah Ichigo," ucapnya lalu membuka lebar-lebar paha Ichigo dan menuntun kejantanannya ke pintu masuk Ichigo, medorongnya perlahan beberapa kali sebelum memasukinya, dan akhirnya memasuki lubang Ichigo.

"A-aaarrggh…sa-sakit…Grimmm, sakit…" keluh Ichigo, padahal baru kepala kejantanan Grimmjow saja yang masuk.

"Cobalah untuk rilex, dengan begitu tidak akan terlalu sakit. Ssshhh…" Grimmjow mendesis nikmat sambil terus mendorong masuk.

"Grimm…ahhh…kumohon, jangan-…"

"Kau sudah janji takkan menghentikanku lagi kan?" potong Grimmjow.

"Ugh…aku Cuma mau bilang…ugh…jangan masuk semua-…Aaaargghhh…!" pekik Ichigo saat Grimmjow memaksa masuk dalam sekali sentak.

"Well, kalau tidak begini bisa-bisa aku _cum_ sebelum permainan dimulai," seringai Grimmjow sambil menjilat tangannya yang terkena cairan pre-cum Ichigo.

"Dasar ego-…Ahhh~…" Ichigo kembali memekik saat Grimmjow tiba-tiba menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. "Ba-baka, se-tidaknya…Ahhh~ bilang…du-lu…ahhh~mmnhh…"

"Gomen Ichi, aku sudah tidak sabar," Grimmjow membungkuk di atas tubuh Ichigo dengan nafas memburu dan tatapan matanya sayu, Ichigo tahu saat ini Grimmjow pasti sedang menahan diri. Kalau tidak, pastilah gerakan Grimmjow saat ini sudah brutal.

"G-Grimm…" lirih Ichigo sambil menahan sakit.

"Hn?"

"Kau-…ugh…kau boleh bergerak lebih keras…" Ichigo tak berani menatap wajah Grimmjow, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Dan ia pun tak melihat saat sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Grimmjow.

"Arigatou…" lirih Grimmjow yang tak sempat didengar Ichigo karena tiba-tiba gerakannya lebih liar dan Ichigo langsung memekik keras.

"A~aahh…Grimm…uhh…di-disana…" pekik Ichigo saat Grimmjow menghantam _sweet spot_ nya. Grimmjow pun menghantam titik itu berkali-kali dengan gerakan yang tidak pelan, sementara tangannya mulai mengocok penis Ichigo.

"Ungghh~…Ahhh…ahhhh…" Ichigo meremas selimut di bawahnya dengan kuat, rasa sakit bercampur nikmat menderanya bertubi-tubi, tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Melihat itu, tangan Grimmjow yang terdiam kini terulur untuk menghapus butiran bening itu, lalu diciumnya Ichigo supaya ia bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Nghh…mmnnh~…" Ichigo mengerang di sela ciumannya saat merasakan ia hampir climax, tangannya beralih memeluk tubuh Grimmjow dan mencengkeramnya erat. Menyadari itu, Grimmjow mempercepat gerakan in-out nya, juga kocokannya di penis Ichigo.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba Ichigo melepas paksa ciumannya dan memekik keras.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh~…" pekiknya bersamaan dengan cairan putih kental menyembur dari ujung kejantanannya. Lubang Ichigo menyempit karenanya, meremas kejantanan Grimmjow yang masih bergerak liar di dalam sana.

"Ugh…" lenguh Grimmjow, ia tahu ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi sehingga ia mempercepat gerakannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendongak nikmat saat cairannya menyemprot di dalam lubang hangat Ichigo.

"Sssshh…" desis Grimmjow lalu menatap Ichigo yang merasa _awkward_ saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membanjiri bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"A-apa besok bisa dikeluarkan semuanya?" Tanya Ichigo malu-malu karena merasakan cairan Grimmjow yang membanjiri tubuhnya sangat banyak.

"Kurasa," jawab Grimmjow sekenanya sambil perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo yang masih terengah dengan wajah memerah serta tubuh yang berlumuran dengan spermanya sendiri, benar-benar menggoda. Ingin rasanya Grimmjow meminta ronde kedua, tapi melihat mata sayu Ichigo yang kelelahan, apalagi saat melihat darah yang bercampur dengan sperma yang keluar dari lubang Ichigo, Grimmjow membatalkan niatnya.

Well, mungkin Grimmjow harus sedikit lebih sabar untuk bermain sampai ber-ronde-ronde dengan Ichigo.

"Tidurlah…" Grimmjow mengecup kening Ichigo lembut, membuat Ichigo kembali merona.

"K-kau juga…" balas Ichigo.

Grimmjow tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Jangan!" cegah Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidurlah disini…bersamaku…" ucap Ichigo malu-malu tanpa berani menatap Grimmjow.

Terkesiap sesaat, Grimmjow lalu tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Ichigo. "Dasar…" ucapnya.

"Hei, ap-…huwaaa…" ocehan Ichigo terhenti saat Grimmjow membopongnya dan meletakkannya di posisi yang nyaman, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Oyasumi," celoteh Grimmjow dan langsung berbaring di samping Ichigo sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Grimm…sesak, jangan peluk terlalu erat!" protes Ichigo.

"…"

"Grimm?"

"…"

"Hei, kau sudah tidur ya?! Dasaaaarrr…" omel Ichigo pada tubuh lelap Grimmjow yang sebenarnya masih terbangun dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Well, lalu…bagaimana dengan Aizen dan Byakuya?

Saat Byakuya tengah santai di kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Ia pun segera membukakan pintu dan nyaris membantingnya kembali saat melihat Aizen muncul di sana.

"Hei, tunggu tunggu," cegah Aizen, menyelipkan kakinya di antara pintu sehingga Byakuya tak bisa menutupnya.

Byakuya hanya mendengus kesal lalu berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya, sementara Aizen juga langsung masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku Cuma ingin minta maaf," ucap Aizen, berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku di hadapan Byakuya yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Byakuya tidak peduli, jangankan menatap matanya, menengadah pun tidak.

"Well, setidaknya aku sudah minta maaf," Aizen mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu membungkuk, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat mengecup bibir Byakuya. "Aishiteru…" bisiknya lalu berlalu mendekati pintu, memegang knop nya dan…

"Kalau kau sampai melewati pintu itu, akan kubunuh kau."

Gerakan Aizen terhenti, dan ia pun berbalik dengan sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya.

Yaahh…untuk kelanjutannya silahkan readers bayangkan sendiri, dan…btw, kurasa Grimmjow dan Aizen harus segera berterimakasih pada Nelliel. Memang karena saran siapa mereka bisa merebut keperawanan uke mereka malam ini? ;-)

.

.

.

~ To be Continue ~

.

.

.

Ah, kayaknya tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat. See you next chapter...^-^/

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7 : Forward

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo

This is the Final Chapter. Gomen kalo ga-je, gak mutu de-el-el XP

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, here's the reply review :

#Hideyashu Shigemori : ahahaha masih banyak XD iya ini update kalo masi inget hwehehehe thxfor RnR…

#NICHI Kurosaki : ohohoho iya gapapa, yangpenting ripiuw XD fufufufu tentu dong, seperti yang kau minta. Tapiaibyaku liat byakuyanya mah XD maap updatenyalama, mogamasiinget XP thx for RnR…

#NaHaZa : hu um,soalnyamereka bukan peran utama #plaak padahalauthor juga byaku-holic loh XXDDDD #gakadayangnanya ohoho iya salam kenal balik, makasih uda nyempetn RnR…

#Icah he : ok hn juga XD maksih RnR nya…

#Guest : Iya ini update, makasih RnR nya…XD

Makasih juga bwt yg uda nyempetin log in :

Kuro Phantomhive, velovexiaa, hatakehanahungry, kazeknight, ArthuriaMariePendragon, kang eun hwa, Farenheit July, Qhia503, URuRuBaek, Kim Victoria, miszshanty05, black roses 00, , Kiryuu Kaitou, ShinHyoAh, Karin Clarissa, and Azure'Czar. Thx RnR nya…XD

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Forward

.

.

.

Sosok bersurai orange itu tampak sedang sibuk di dapur. Jarum jam yang baru menunjuk angka 07.00 a.m. itu menandakan kalau ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ichigo…" sebuah seruan terdengar, membuat si pemuda bersurai orange itu menoleh ke arah pintu dapur demi mendapati pemuda bersurai biru yang barusan meneriaki namanya.

"Ada apa, Grimm?" Tanya Ichigo, kembali sibuk pada masakannya.

"Pakaikan dasi ku," jawab si surai biru sambil mendekat.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa memakainya sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk," jutek Ichigo.

"Tapi kan kau yang harus melakukannya."

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" Ichigo mulai kesal.

"Kau kan istriku, sudah sepantasnya kau yang memakaikan dasiku saat aku mau berangkat ke kantor."

Twitch!

"Dengar ya Grimmjow!" Ichigo berbalik seraya mengacung-acungkan sendok sayur di tangannya ke arah Grimmjow. "Pertama, aku sedang sibuk mengurusi masakan yang akan kita makan dan tentunya bisa disebut mengurusimu juga, dan yang kedua, aku bukan istrimu!" ucap Ichigo sengit dan kembali pada masakannya.

"Apa? Apanya yang bukan istri? Kita tinggal satu atap, kau memasak untuk kita dan aku pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja, selain itu kita juga melakukan sex. Jadi apanya yang tidak menunjukkan kalau kita bukan-…"

"Tutup mulutmu Grimmjow!" bentak Ichigo dengan wajah memerah, terutama karena mendengar kalimat terakhir Grimmjow.

"Hoo…" Grimmjow menyeringai. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk pinggang Ichigo dari belakang dan menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo. "Jadi…bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar kunikahi?"

"Ap-apa?" _shock_ Ichigo dengan muka masih memerah. Apa barusan Grimmjow melamarnya?

"Dengan begitu kau akan resmi menjadi istriku. Kau bisa memakaikan dasiku, memasak untukku, juga melayaniku di atas ranjang tanpa harus membantah. Itu keharusan seorang istri kan?" goda Grimmjow.

"Ap-apa? Seenaknya saja kau. Aku tidak mau! Aku masih sekolah, dan lagi aku belum minta izin pada keluargaku soal hubunganku denganmu!" jawab Ichigo.

Grimmjow terdiam, lalu melepas pelukannya dan mendesah malas.

"Dan lagi…" tambah Ichigo. "Kalau alasanmu menikahiku Cuma karena hal-hal yang kau sebutkan tadi…aku juga tidak mau."

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku menikahimu karena alasan tadi. Aku hanya menggodamu, Berry."

"Haa? Tapi kau mengucapkannya seolah itulah alasanmu sebenarnya! Karena sex kan?" tuduh Ichigo, kembali mengacungkan sendok sayurnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mencintaimu Ichigo. Karena itulah aku ingin menikahimu, supaya kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhmu!"

"Tuh kan? Kau masih saja bicara soal menyentuh dan disentuh? Memang apa maksudnya kalau bukan menjurus pada hal 'itu'?"

"Oh, ayolah Ichigo. Memangnya salah kalau aku tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhmu?!"

"Bukannya salah, tapi kata-katamu itu seolah menjurus kalau aku hanya pelampiasan sex-mu!"

"W-what?" _shock_ Grimmjow. "Ooooke! Begini saja, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu dan bukannya menjadikanmu pelampiasan sex-ku."

Ichigo tersenyum, sebuah pemikiran jahil terlintas di otaknya.

"Jangan melakukan sex denganku sampai kita menikah nanti, Grimmjow Jeager Jacquez," seringai Ichigo yang sontak membuat Grimmjow terbelalak dengan nista-nya.

"WWHHHAAAATTTT!?"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Na na na na~…" Ichigo bersenandung riang sepulangnya dari kerja sambilan sebagai koki. "Tadaima…" ujarnya sambil memasuki apartement.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban yang didengar Ichigo. Dilihatnya Grimmjow tengah nonton TV—dengan wajah cemberut—tanpa mempedulikan kepulangannya. Ichigo hanya mengangkat alis dan kembali bersenandung riang, tak mempedulikan Grimmjow juga. Pasalnya, Grimmjow sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ya, sejak perjanjiannya dengan Ichigo untuk tidak melakukan sex sebelum mereka menikah. Dan sejak saat itu muka Grimmjow selalu terlihat cemberut, well, bukan berarti biasanya dia suka tersenyum sih.

"Waktunya mandi," gumam Ichigo sambil menyambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi demi mengguyur tubuh lelahnya supaya lebih segar. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk di pinggang, bertepatan dengan Grimmjow yang memasuki kamar entah mau apa.

Grrr…

Wajah Grimmjow semakin cemberut saja dan sebuah geraman terdengar dari mulutnya saat melihat Ichigo.

"Kalau kau menginginkan perjanjiannya tetap berlangsung setidaknya jangan menggodaku!" omel Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang menggodamu?! Jelas-jelas aku baru selesai mandi," bantah Ichigo tak terima karena tiba-tiba diomeli.

"Kalau begitu bawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi, jadi kau keluar dari sana bukan Cuma memakai handuk!" Grimmjow menyambar laptop di meja dan keluar dari kamar, kembali menuju ruang TV.

"Huh, kan suka-suka aku," cemberut Ichigo tapi lalu terdiam. "Apa iya ya? Jangan-jangan aku terlalu menyiksanya?" gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Ah, sudahlah," ucapnya kemudian dan segera memakai baju.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ichigo seraya duduk di samping Grimmjow.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Grimmjow hanya menggumam, ia masih berkonsentrasi pada laptopnya.

"Hei! Jawab yang benar! Kalau belum aku akan buatkan sesuatu."

"…"

"Grimm!"

"…"

"Hei!" Ichigo mengguncang lengan Grimmjow.

"Apa maumu!" kesal Grimmjow.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan tanya baik-baik!"

"Tck!" Grimmjow kembali pada laptopnya.

"Heeehh, terserah kau saja!" Ichigo menyerah dan kembali ke kamar, mengerjakan PR layaknya anak rajin, dan tertidur di meja belajar tanpa sadar.

"Ngh…?" ia terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyapu lehernya. Ia mengerjap sesaat demi mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya, dan terkejut saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Grimmjow tengah menindihnya dan kini sedang menjilati lehernya, sementara tangannya ia telusupkan di balik kaos Ichigo.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo berusaha mendorong tubuh Grimmjow menjauh. Tak ada respon, Grimmjow masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. "Grimm-jow! Henti-kan…ngghhh…!"

Grimmjow berhenti, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ichigo. Dan dapat Ichigo lihat mata Grimmjow yang sayu karena tertutup kabut nafsu, sementara nafasnya begitu memburu.

"Grimm…" panggil Ichigo.

Grimmjow tampak menggertakkan giginya, lalu bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu.

"Grimm…" lirih Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

"…chigo…Ichigo…"

"Eh?" Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya karena panggilan itu. Ia segera menghentikan kegiatannya barusan—mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke dagunya—dan menatap ke arah pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun terus. Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya si pemuda.

"Hng…" Ichigo menatap ke buku tugasnya. "Kurang satu nomor. Nyontek ya Ishida…hehehe," cengir Ichigo.

"Heeeh, dasar kau," pemuda berkacamata yang dipanggil Ishida itu segera menyodorkan buku tugasnya pada Ichigo yang dengan semangat segera menyalinnya. Well, yang disebut Ichigo dengan kurang 'satu' nomor, pastilah dengan buntut angka 0 di belakang angka satunya.

Ishida memperhatikan temannya itu sejenak.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun, Ichigo. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Ishida.

"Eh? Masa sih?" Ichigo tak menghentikan kegiatan menconteknya.

"Yeah, kuperhatikan sih seperti itu."

"Hum…" Ichigo tampak berpikir, dan sekelebat bayangan Grimmjow melintas di otaknya. "Well, mungkin."

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja Ichigo, aku kan temanmu."

"Hm…terimakasih Ishida. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit masalah pribadi."

"Hee…masalah pribadi?" Ishida tampak akan menggoda Ichigo.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," gelagap Ichigo dan segera menutup buku tugasnya. "Ah, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kumpulkan tugasnya, setelah itu sudah boleh pulang kan?" ujar Ichigo. Yeah, pelajaran terakhir tadi memang senseinya tidak masuk dan hanya memberikan tugas, jadi bagi yang sudah selesai sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Ichigo keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan semangat, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Byakuya?" panggilnya sambil menghampiri.

Pria bersurai panjang itu menoleh, dan memang benar. Itu Byakuya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Ichigo basa-basi.

"Tersesat."

Krik…

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Mau minum bersamaku?" tawar Ichigo pada akhirnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Jadi…bagaimana bisa kau 'tersesat', Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo setelah keduanya duduk di sebuah café.

"GPS di mobilku mati. Aku menelfon _bodyguard_-ku untuk menjemput. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu."

Krik…

Oooke! Apa itu bisa disebut tersesat?

"Oia, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Aizen?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyeruput juz jeruknya.

"Baik saja," Byakuya juga meminum juz apelnya—hasil pesanan Ichigo—

"Umm…apa…sudah memikirkan tentang pernikahan?" tanya Ichigo _to_ _the_ _point_ meski agak ragu.

"…" Byakuya menatap Ichigo.

"Cuma ingin tanya."

"Belum."

"O…"

Hening.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Aizen melamarmu?"

"…" terdiam sejenak, "…kutolak."

"Eeeehh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Apa yang akan dihasilkan dari pernikahan antar lelaki?"

"Y-ya…tapi kan…"

Hening.

"Umm…menurutmu, orang tua mu setuju kau pacaran dengan laki-laki?"

"Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua."

"A-ah, maaf."

Hening.

"Ah, lalu, kalau…misalnya orang tua mu masih hidup. Apa mereka akan merestuinya?"

"…tidak."

"…"

"…"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana kalau tidak direstui?"

"Tergantung."

Cengok.

Oke Ichigo. Memang sangat susah berbicara pada tembok berjalan macam Byakuya. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhen-…

"Tapi yah… kalau kau memang mencintainya…" Byakuya menunjuk Ichigo dengan sedotan minumannya, "Kau harus memperjuangkannya, Ichigo," dan Byakuya pun bangkit untuk keluar dari café saat beberapa orang berpakaian _bodyguard_ menghentikan mobilnya di depan.

Ichigo hanya bisa diam. Tapi lalu mengangkat alis.

"Well, sejak kapan dia tahu kalau yang kutanyakan ini memang tentang aku?" ujarnya lalu mengikuti jejak Byakuya keluar café.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Aaargh! Sial!" umpat Grimmjow sambil membanting beberapa dokumen ke mejanya.

"Ada apa Grimm? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering frustasi," tanya Nnoitra, sekretaris Grimmjow sekaligus kekasih Nelliel.

"Tch!" Grimmjow hanya mendecih kesal sebagai jawabannya.

"Mau ke club? Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan," seringai Nnoitra.

Tanpa kata, Grimmjow menyetujui ajakan Nnoitra. Keduanya pun bergegas pergi dari ruangan penuh tugas itu untuk bersenang-senang.

Dug zdag zdug! Jep ajep ajep…

Oke, lupakan bunyi nista di atas. Pokoknya bayangkan saja itu suara music yang menghentak keras di dalam club malam yang Grimmjow dan Nnoitra kunjungi. Suasana disana lumayan ramai, sebagian besar orang turun ke lantai dansa, sementara sebagian yang lainnya memilih 'menikmati' malam di sofa, di meja bartender, atau memesan _private_ _room_.

Nnoitra sudah turun ke lantai dansa sejak tadi, sedangkan Grimmjow lebih memilih duduk di meja bartender sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Ne~ ne~ ternyata memang Grimmy eh? Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung, Grimmy…" sapa seorang wanita bersurai jingga sambil mencolek dagu Grimmjow genit. "Mau main bersamaku?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin main, Matsumoto," jawab Grimmjow acuh dan kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Aish, kenapa begitu? Kita lanjutkan yang dulu. Dulu kau kan tidak sampai ke pertunjukan utamanya," kerling Matsumoto. "Aku ingin merasakan milikmu yang besar ini," Matsumoto mengusap lembut sesuatu di selangkangan Grimmjow sambil lidahnya menjilat bibir secara sensual.

"Aku sudah punya orang lain," Grimmjow menampik tangan Matsumoto kasar.

"Aish, tapi bukan berarti kau-…"

"Sudahlah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"…" terdiam, tapi lalu tersenyum nakal. "Setelah aku mentraktirmu satu minuman," Matsumoto segera memesan minuman pada sang bartender, tapi dengan mengerlingkan mata sebagai kode. Sang bartender yang mengerti hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian memberikan apa yang dipesan Matsumoto.

"Ini, hadiah dariku, Grimmy. Minumlah, ini yang terbaik disini," Matsumoto menyodorkan gelas itu, yang dengan senang hati langsung ditenggak habis oleh Grimmjow. "Wow, kau menikmati sekali. Mau kupesankan satu lagi?"

"Heh, terse-…" Grimmjow menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan…"Shit! Minuman apa yang kau berikan padaku, Matsumoto!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya minuman biasa. Tapi…lengkap dengan obat perangsang paling cepat, hihi," Matsumoto kembali mencolek dagu Grimm sambil meniup pelan telinganya.

"Shit! Brengsek-kau…Ssshh…" pikiran Grimmjow makin kacau, tubuhnya semakin memanas saja.

"Ayo kita ke _private_ _room_, Grimmy~…" Matsumoto menarik Grimmjow menuju salah satu _private_ _room_, dan mereka berhenti sejenak di depan pintu untuk saling memagut dengan ganas. Dalam pagutan itu, mata Grimmjow yang sedikit terbuka, melihat surai jingga Matsumoto.

Surai jingga…

Ichigo!

"Brengsek!" Grimmjow segera melepas ciumannya dan mendorong Matsumoto menjauh. Ia lalu keluar dari club dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung.

"Sial! Aku tidak mau melakukan sex kalau bukan dengan Ichigo!" Grimmjow segera masuk ke mobil dan mengendarainya pulang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Grimmjow melirik jam, sudah setengah sepuluh malam. Ichigo pasti sudah pulang dari kerja sambilan. Yeah, dia harus membantu Grimmjow untuk membebaskannya dari minuman sial itu.

~**OoooOoooO**~

"…iya…tidak…iya…tidak…" gumam Ichigo sambil menatap kalender di tangannya. Ia melingkari ketujuh hari di minggu yang akan datang. "Tapi sebaiknya aku mencoba sih…"

Bruk bruk brak brak!

Ichigo menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar bunyi keributan. Dilihatnya Grimmjow yang baru saja memasuki apartement dengan tergesa.

"Grimm? Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Ichigo sembari meletakkan kalender di meja samping ranjang, lalu berjalan menghampiri Grimmjow. "Kau beranta-…aaaarrggghh!" erang Ichigo saat tiba-tiba Grimmjow membantingnya ke lantai dan langsung menindihnya.

"G-Grimm~…apa yang…ahhh…kau laku-kan…" Ichigo berusaha berontak, tapi Grimmjow tak mempedulikan. Ia terus menciumi leher Ichigo, sementara tangannya mulai melucuti pakaian Ichigo satu per satu.

"Grimm~…nnnhhh~…kau su-dah…jan-ji…ahhmmmnnhh~…" Grimmjow membungkam mulut Ichigo dengan ciumannya. Tangan Grimmjow yang bebas memilin _nipple_ Ichigo dengan kuat, sementara yang satu lagi mengocok _penis_ Ichigo sesaat, lalu berganti dengan menerobos lubang Ichigo dengan jarinya.

"Nnghh~…Mmmnnnhh…hhh…" Ichigo terus mengerang, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Grimmjow dengan kuat. "Grimmm…ahhh…" erang Ichigo saat Grimmjow melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Ichigo untuk memberikan _kissmark_ disana. Tangan Grimmjow yang tadinya memilin _nipple_ Ichigo kini beralih mengocok _penis_ pemuda di bawahnya itu, membuat Ichigo mengerang makin heboh.

"Ahhh…Grimm~…aku-…ahhh…" Ichigo merasa ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, apalagi karena gerakan Grimmjow semakin cepat saja, hingga membuat Ichigo mengerang keras dan tiba di puncak hasratnya.

"Nnaahhh…hahh…haahh~…" Ichigo terengah pasca klimaksnya, tapi Grimmjow tampak tak memberikan waktu istirahat untuk Ichigo. Grimmjow langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Ichigo, membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, lalu Grimmjow menurunkan resleting celananya sendiri untuk kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Tanpa peringatan, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam rectum Ichigo dalam sekali sentak.

"Aaaaaaaarrggghhh!" erang Ichigo, dan belum juga ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan penis Grimm di dalam tubuhnya, Grimmjow sudah bergerak dengan membabi buta. Membuat tubuh Ichigo bergoncang kuat, dan erangan-erangan tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"G-Griimmm~…nnaaahhhhh…ahhhh…pe-laaannnnhh…ahhh…" Ichigo bahkan tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang diinginkannya pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terus saja bergerak liar, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, iapun klimaks bersamaan dengan klimaks Ichigo yang kedua.

Bruk!

Tubuh Grimmjow limbung menindih Ichigo, nafasnya tersengal, begitu juga Ichigo. Lalu tanpa sadar, keduanya terlelap di lantai kamar yang dingin itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Cuit…cuit…

Kicauan burung membuat sosok bersurai biru itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia duduk perlahan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Ugh…" keluhnya sambil menatap sekeliling. Ia ada di kamar Ichigo, lalu menatap keadaan dirinya dengan pakaian berantakan dan…ehm, '_something'_ menyembul dari resletting celananya yang terbuka. Matanya membola seketika.

"Shit! Ichi-…" ia nyaris bangkit saat ia menyibakkan selimut dari atas tubuhnya. Tunggu. Selimut? Grimmjow juga menengok ke lantai dimana sebuah bantal tergeletak disana, sepertinya bantal yang barusan ia tiduri. Seingat Grimmjow semalam ia tak memakai selimut ataupun bantal. Berarti Ichigo yang memakaikan benda-benda itu padanya kan?

Berarti…Ichigo tidak marah? Atau setidaknya…Ichigo mau memafkannya atas kejadian semalam?

"Ichi…" Grimmjow bangkit dan segera mencari Ichigo. Di kamar mandi tidak ada, di ruang TV juga tidak ada. Lalu di dapur…tidak ada. Hanya ada masakan yang masih hangat terhidang di meja.

Grimmjow melirik jam. Baru pukul 07.00 a.m. biasanya Ichigo belum pergi ke sekolah. Ah, mungkin dia sedang belanja. Pikir Grimmjow dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

Seusai mandi, Ichigo masih belum kembali. Tapi ini sudah waktunya dia berangkat ke kantor. Ia pun menulis note yang ia tempel di pintu kamar sebelum pergi ke kantor dan berharap Ichigo sudah kembali ke apartement begitu dia pulang nanti.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Tadaima," lirih Grimmjow sambil memasuki apartement. Langit sudah berubah orange di luar sana, tanda matahari hampir terbenam. Grimmjow terus berjalan masuk dengan sedikit berharap. Tapi nihil. Keadaan apartement sepi, bahkan note yang Grimmjow pasang tadi pagi belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Mungkin Ichigo sudah berangkat kerja sambilan. Pikir Grimmjow. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi, lalu menunggu Ichigo pulang. Tapi karena seharian ini ia sangat sibuk di kantor, iapun kelelahan dan tertidur dengan pulas. Hingga keesokan paginya, ia baru terbangun saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 a.m.

"Sial…" bisiknyalalu bergegas kekamar mandi dan bersiap pergi ke kantor.

"…mm…Grimm…" panggil seseorang.

Grimmjow menengadah, mendapati Nnoitra berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hei, jangan melamun terus. Kapan pekerjaan akan selesai," omel Nnoitra.

"Aku tidak bisa konsen," Grimmjow memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Nnoi, bisa aku pergi sebentar? Aku ingin ke sekolah Ichigo."

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Kerjaan kita masih sangat banyak! Urusi dulu kerjaan ini baru kau boleh keluyuran!"

Dan dengan pasrah Grimmjow menuruti ucapan sekretarisnya itu.

Dan terjadi lagi. Grimmjow tertidur begitu pulang, lalu bangun saat hari sudah cukup siang untuk Ichigo berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi nekat saja, kali ini Grimmjow akan ke sekolah Ichigo sebelum pergi ke kantor. Tak peduli jika nantinya Nnoitra akan ngomel sepanjang hari.

"APA!" _shock_ Grimmjow saat mendapat keterangan dari salah seorang sensei yang ia tanyai karena melihat seluruh kelas 1 dan 2 kosong. "Liburan tengah semester?"

"Iya, begitulah," jawab sang sensei.

Well, Grimmjow yang bukan anak sekolah pasti tak kenal apa yang namanya libur tengah semester atau yang lainnya, yang ada hanyalah sepanjang 'semester' dia harus terus bekerja di kantor tanpa ada kata libur kecuali segala sesuatu sudah terprogram.

"Tch! Berarti dia pulang ke rumahnya," gumam Grimmjow. "Bisa minta alamat rumah Ichigo Kurosaki,dari kelas 2-3?" tanya Grimmjow pada sang sensei.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi tersebut pada orang asing."

"Aku bukan orang asing! Aku…" hum, sepertinya Grimmjow masih punya otak untuk tidak mengatakan aku kekasihnya. "…aku kerabatnya."

"Kalau kau memang kerabatnya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu dimana rumah keluarga Kurosaki?"

"_What_ _the_-…me-mereka pindah bebera-…"

"Setahuku semester ini tidak ada siswa yang mengganti data pribadi karena pindah rumah."

Grr…

Buntu sudah pemikiran Grimmjow.

"Dan lagi selain itu…" sensei itu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak yakin seandainya kau menemukan rumah keluarga Kurosaki, kau akan bertemu Ichigo."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Sebagai tugas tengah semester, siswa kelas dua ditugasi untuk membuat karya ilmiah dari hasil penelitian mereka selama liburan. Dan tempatnya bebas dimana saja. Jadi, mungkin saja Ichigo Kurosaki tidak melakukan penelitiannya di rumah."

Oooke! Dan hal itu membuat Grimmjow bertambah pusing. Yang ia kerjakan hanyalah memijit pelipisnya lalu mendengarkan celotehan Nnoitra sepanjang jalan kenangan (?)

Ini adalah hari ke-6 Ichigo tidak kembali ke apartement. Grimmjow masih saja sibuk di depan laptopnya, mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor dan sesekali mencoba mencari alamat Ichigo. Meski mungkin Ichigo tidak di rumah, tapi siapa tahu saja keluarganya tahu dia ada dimana.

Tapi sampai detik ini hasil pencarian Grimmjow nihil. Sempat terbesit untuk minta bantuan Nelliel, tapi dia harus berpikir 1000x sebelum minta tolong pada fujoshi itu. Karena kebanyakan yang dilakukannya malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Yah, walau kadang berhasil sih. Kadang.

Grimmjow kembali menilik ponselnya, menelfon nomor ponsel Ichigo yang sudah 6 hari ini tak bisa di hubungi. Lagi, kali inipun sama. Hanya ada suara operator yang menjawab.

Grimmjow mendesah lelah sembari menundukkan kepala di meja. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hingga ia terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Shit! Nelliel!" kesal Grimmjow pada si pelaku penepukan.

"Nih," Nelliel menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Grimmjow. Dengan sedikit kesal Grimmjow menerimanya. Dan matanya sontak terbelalak saat melihat isi kertas itu. Alamat rumah seseorang…

Tanpa kata lagi, Grimmjow meninggalkan ruang kerjanya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Nnoitra.

"Sudahlah Nnoi-chan, biarkan Grimmy berlibur sehari saja ya," senyum Nelliel yang mau tak mau membuat Nnoitra luluh.

Grimmjow menyetir mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Ia terus menggenggam erat alamat yang ada di tangannya, ia bahkan tak berpikir dari mana Nelliel bisa dapat alamat itu, juga dari mana Nelliel tahu masalah yang tengah di hadapinya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah mendatangi alamat itu sesegera mungkin.

Ckit!

Ia mengerem mobilnya begitu ia sampai di sebuah rumah kecil dengan sebuah klinik gigi di depannya. Grimmjow turun dari mobil dan menatap papan nama yang ada di klinik itu. Klinik Kurosaki.

Ya, itu rumah keluarga Ichigo.

Menurut penuturan Nelliel yang tadi ia kirim lewat sms, Ichigo melakukan penelitian sekolahnya di rumah seseorang bernama Kisuke Urahara. Karena tempatnya dekat, jadi Ichigo tetap tinggal di rumahnya seperti biasa.

Grimmjow melangkahkan kaki ke depan pintu, lalu menekan bel dengan penuh harap. Tapi tak ada respon. Ia menekan berulang-ulang, tapi tetap hening. Hingga tetangga sebelah melongok dan mendapati Grimmjow tengah menekan bel rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Mereka sedang _hiking_ karena hari cerah. Mungkin baru akan pulang sore nanti," ucap si tetangga. "Yah, tapi kuharap mereka pulang lebih cepat. Karena meskipun hari ini cerah, ramalan cuaca mengatakan kalau hari ini akan hujan."

Dan akhirnya Grimmjow harus menunggu. Lagi. Dia hanya duduk dengan lesu di atas kap mobilnya. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang lewat, bahkan tak peduli saat langit mulai berubah gelap dan terdengar suara petir disana sini.

Lalu saat hujan mulai turun, Grimmjow juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya, hingga surai biru nya yang biasa tersisir rapi, kini menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena basah.

"_Kid_, sebaiknya kau menunggu di tempat lain," ujar tetangga yang tadi memberitahu soal Ichigo, dia menghampiri Grimmjow sambil membawa payung. "Kalau hari hujan begini mungkin mereka mencari penginapan dan baru akan kembali besok."

Grimmjow memaksakan seulas senyum tipis atas kebaikan si tetangga.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku akan menunggu di sini saja," ucap Grimmjow lemah.

"Nanti kau bisa masuk angin."

"Tidak. Kalau Cuma hujan tidak akan membuatku sakit."

"Hm…ya sudahlah. Tapi jangan lupa makan. Sekuat apapun kau kalau hujan-hujanan dengan perut kosong tetap saja bisa sakit," ujar si tetangga sambil berlalu. "Kalau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku."

Grimmjow mengangguk lemah sebagai respon, lalu menengadah dan membiarkan tetesan air hujan menerpa wajahnya.

"Makan ya…?" gumamnya. "Well, aku lupa kapan terakhir ada makanan masuk ke perutku."

**~OoooOoooO~**

"…ah cepat ambilkan air hangat…"

"…iya iya, tapi kan aku tadi sudah mengganti kompresnya, ini giliranmu Ichi-nii…"

"…hei, sesekali membantuku tidak apa-apa kan?..."

"…suruh Yuzu saja…"

"…Yuzu lagi masak sama ayah…"

"Ng…?"

"…eh, sepertinya dia sadar…"

Grimmjow mengerjap pelan, lagi-lagi rasa pusing menyergapnya. Ia segera memijit pelipisnya pelan. Tak dipedulikannya pertanyaan-pertannyaan yang menanyakan keadaannya. Ia kumpulkan kekuatan untuk sekedar duduk, dan menatap orang-orang yang kini ribut di hadapannya. Tadinya ada dua orang, tapi sekarang ada empat orang.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang tampak tomboy, seorang gadis bersurai jingga dengan celemek putih, seorang pria tua ala kambing dengan celemek pink, dan…seorang pemuda bersurai jingga.

Apa? Jingga?

Sontak Grimmjow terbelalak, mengumpulkan puzzle kesadarannya untuk focus pada sosok bersurai jingga itu. Awalnya berbayang, hingga focusnya bisa menyatu dan iapun segera menghambur memeluk pemuda itu begitu mengenali wajahnya.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo…" panggilnya.

"Ciiee…Cieeee….mentang-mentang nih…" sorakan terdengar dari dua gadis kecil yang dilihat Grimmjow, sementara si tua hanya tertawa saja. Dan Ichigo tampak salah tingkah di pelukan Grimmjow.

"G-Grimm~…bisa kau-…lepaskan?" pinta Ichigo, dan perlahan Grimmjow melepas pelukannya. Menatap lurus Ichigo dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ooh, jadi ini pacar kakak? Memang tampan kalau sudah sadar sih…waktu pingsan saja tetap tampan," hihihi kikik si gadis bersurai jingga.

"Yu-yuzu…!" Ichigo jadi blushing karenanya.

"Warna matanya biru, seolah lautan yang bisa menenggelamkanmu ya, Ichigo," celoteh si pria tua.

"Ayaaaahhh! Jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Ne ne ne, tapi dilihat dari tampangnya, dia itu seme ya, Ichi-nii. Berarti kau uke ha-ha-ha," goda si surai hitam.

"Kaarriiiinnn, dari mana kau dapat kata-kata itu!" Ichigo lalu mendesah lelah. "Sudahlah, tidak ada selesainya kalau meladeni kalian. Grimm, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau kami temukan pingsan di kap mobilmu saat kami pulang. Tubuhmu basah kuyup dan-…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Grimmjow dan bangkit berdiri. "…hanya lapar saja."

Hap hap! Nyam!

Grimmjow makan dengan lahapnya sementara yang lain _sweatdrop_, kecuali Yuzu yang malah senang karena masakannya dibilang enak dan dimakan dengan begitu lahapnya.

"Memang, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan, Grimm?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku lupa," jawab Grimmjow enteng tanpa berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan sih. Walau tidak kumasakkan kan kau bisa cari makan di luar," dengus Ichigo.

"Ini salahmu!" Grimmjow mengacungkan sumpit pada Ichigo. "Tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak bisa kuhubungi! Lalu apalagi?"

"Haaah? Aku kan sudah tinggalkan pesan di pintu kulkas!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya! Lalu telfonmu?"

"Charger ku ketinggalan. Jadi aku tidak mengaktifkan HPku, aku mau kembali ke apartement tapi penelitianku tidak bisa ditinggal. Ini malah diajak _hiking_ oleh keluargaku."

"…" terdiam sejenak. "…lalu…kau tidak marah kan, setelah kejadian malam itu?"

"…" terdiam juga, dan perlahan wajah Ichigo berubah merah.

"Wah waaaahh, apaan hayooo…" Karin mulai menggoda lagi.

"Hei sudah sudah, ayo kita pergi. Biarkan mereka bicara," ujar Isshin bijaksana dan menggiring kedua putrinya pergi.

"Jadi…?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku…aku tidak marah," jawab Ichigo, masih _blushing_. "Karena kurasa, aku juga sudah keterlaluan padamu. Maaf…"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Seseorang memberiku obat pe-…_you_ _know_ _what_."

Keduanya sama-sama diam.

"Dan…itu keluargamu?" tanya Grimmjow lagi sambil kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Iya. Aku…aku sudah bicara tentang hubungan kita pada mereka."

Grimmjow menengadah, menatap Ichigo. "Jawabannya?"

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Mereka menerimamu dengan senang hati kan?" senyum Ichigo sedikit tersipu. Grimmjow balas tersenyum.

"Well, tapi aku harus tetap menemui ayahmu dan berbicara secara formal untuk melamarmu."

"Me-melamar?"

Sssshhh…

Seketika wajah Ichigo memanas seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga," Grimmjow bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tu-tunggu Grimm…" Ichigo mencekal lengan Grimmjow. "Aku-…aku…"

"Ah, aku tahu. Seharusnya aku melamarmu dulu ya, baru mengatakan pada ayahmu," seringai Grimmjow.

"Haaahh…" lagi, wajah Ichigo serasa mendidih dan jantungnya nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menantikan ucapan lamaran dari Grimmjow. Seperti 'maukah kau menikah denganku' atau 'menikahlah denganku. Cium aku sebagai jawaban ya' atau…

"Kau HARUS menikah dengan ku, Ichigo."

Jdeeeeerrr!

Dan sukses membuat Ichigo cengok.

"Dasaar Grimmjooooooowwwwww…! Tidak bisa lebih romantis sedikit apaaaaaa!?"

Dan protes Ichigo hanya dibalas oleh cengiran khas si kucing biru tersesat yang baru saja melamarnya itu.

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

Beginilah endingnya. Maaf kalo pasaran –d- maaf juga kalo kepanjangan, gak sesuai harapan—emang ada yg ngarepin? — de-el-el deh. Silahkan tinggalkan keluhan (?) di kotak review XD


End file.
